Meet Angel
by Darbydoo95
Summary: It was just a normal day for Angel Peacock: her mom getting on her nerves and her going for a walk with her trusty bag. But when Angel sees a light flashing in the woods, her whole life is flipped. She's in a other universe! One where her favorite books, Harry Potter, come to life! What adventures will Angel and the rest of the gang go on? Will there be love? AU and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, Mortal Kombat characters or any reconizable characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:Angel<strong>

"Die! Die you son of a biscut eater! Die!" I yelled as I kept pressing the random buttons. Sonya Blade moved with the motions, like I told her to. She moved so gracefully across the TV screen, but I knew that sooner or later I was gonna get hit and it would just be a downward spiral from there.

"Angel! Quiet down a bit!" I heard my mother yell at me. I tried to keep my concentration on my game, but my mom was persistent. "Angel! Shut up!"

"Fine!" I yelled. "I'm going for a walk!" I put on my white tennis shoes, that I got for twenty dollars at Wal-mart, and grabbed my extra large back pack that I took with me everywhere.

My bag had every part of my life in it. It had a small but thick scrapbook that held two pictures per page. It was filled with pictures of all my friends and family, it had a sketch book, colored pencils, blending sticks, charcoal, and plain pencils. It had five college ruled notebooks, colored ballpoint pens, and black and blue flow ink pens, spare clothes in case of an accident, my make up, a few books that I loved, and two thousand dollars.

I've been saving money for the past three years from babysitting jobs and cleaning houses. I kept the money with me just in case of an emergency. better be safe than sorry.

Lately my mom has been getting on my case about- well- everything. My manners aren't good enough, my hair isn't fixed right, my make up isn't enough, my imagination is too wild, everything about me is wrong.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My long blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail. My bangs covered my blue-grey eyes and my blonde eye brows. I had a bunch of freckles that went across the bridge of my nose and ended on the far ends of my high cheek bones. I looked too normal. My big bust and my big butt are the only things that people remember... Unless I have a five minute conversation with them, then they think I'm weird. That's just fine with me. Normal is a setting on a washing machine.

I grabbed my black hoodie out of my room really quick and went back to the door. My stomach was acting weird. It was like it was trying to tell me something, but I just needed some air. What could go wrong?

I opened the door and walked out of my home. The feeling in my stomach got worse; something was going to happen, but I didn't know what.

* * *

><p>As I got farther and farther from my home, the more uneasy I felt. I felt a little better, knowing that I had my back up stuff and all the important things in my bag. I was paranoid and I knew it but Good God! This was getting ridiculous!<p>

I was walking down the street with my ear-buds in, listening to Panic! At the Disco! I had been walking for about thirty minutes but I haven't calmed down yet, also, it was just a beautiful day!. Suddenly I saw something flash in the woods next to me. I stopped and looked into the woods. It flashed again, but this time I noticed that it was a purple flash.

Purple is my favorite color. I don't know what it is, but every time I see something purple, I have to check it out. I'm obsessed with all things purple.

I took out one of my ear-buds and went into the woods to get closer to the flash I saw. 'What would Harry Potter do?' I was also obsessed with the Harry Potter books. I've read all the books five times, I've seen each movie about twenty times, wrote hundreds of fanfictions. I got every detail about Harry, Draco, and many other characters drilled into my head.

The thought of what Harry would do was quickly shoved out of my mind as the purple flash shown again but brighter. The closer I got to the flash, the brighter it got. The flash started to get closer, and I realized that it was on the ground. My eyes followed the the point the flash seemed to be laying.

I finally got to the flash and got a closer look. It was a plain silver chain with a medium sized amethyst for the pendent. I thought it was beautiful. I looked at the necklace for a little longer when my stomach gave a violent lurch. It was like my guts were telling me not to go near it, but it was to late. I already saw the purple and my body wouldn't listen to my brain or my gut. My hand reached out for the necklace. The flash started to shine... quicker? It was kind of like a light on a bomb that was about to go off. My hand grasped the amethyst and I picked it up.

Suddenly there was a huge purple light that was so bright that I got dizzy. I fainted and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, there were two men hovering above me. One was a old man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes that were behind half mooned glasses.<p>

The other was _way_ younger. He had neck length black hair that looked like it could use a good washing. His black eyes bore into my very soul and his sneer made me uneasy. "Snape? Dumbledore?" I asked before fainting once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything or anyone but Angel and her family and friends at home.**

I was starting to regain consciousness again when I heard two voices talking next to the... couch I was laying on. "Who do you think she is Severus?" asked an elderly voice. I just layed there and pretended to be asleep.

"I honestly have no idea Albus. She fainted before I could enter her mind," said a deep voice that almost made me shiver.

'Enter my mind?' I thought, 'Like legilimency?'

"Where's Black and Lupin? The rest of the Order?"

"Sirius needed a few hours outside. The rest of the Order are getting ready to fetch Harry tonight," the elderly one said.

'Harry? Sirius Black? It can't be..."

"Potter causing his family even more grief?" the younger one said bitterly.

I didn't care if they were really talking about _the_ Harry Potter, I wasn't going to let that git talk about anyone like that. "Exscuse me?" I asked in a sassy tone, "What did Harry ever do to you?" I looked at the man. He was wearing a black robe... that's about it.

"He's a spoiled little brat who gets everything he wants," Snape growled while glaring at me, "He's cruel, irrigant, and rash. He's just like his father!"

'Yep this is definitely Snape,' I thought. "How do you know that? How many people actually go inside that house and watch how his relatives treat him? How do you know so much about him if you never bothered to get to know him?" I paused, "You are holding a grudge against an innocent boy who had no part in it. Grow. Up. Snape."

"Why you little-" he pulled his wand out at me but before he could really aim a spell at me, he was thrown against the far wall. I looked after him in shock as he got back up with a slight limp.

Albus Dumbledore looked at me, shock written on his face. "D-did I do that?"

"Yes my dear," he said, "It seems you have. Why are you so shocked?"

"I'm human! Humans aren't supposed to do that! Magic doesn't exist! I c-can't be a w-witch!" I yelled, "Why did I have to pick up that stupid necklace?"

"Necklace?" Snape asked, "You mean this necklace?" He held up the necklace that I had found in the woods earlier. The purple amethyst sparkled brightly in the sunshine that made it's way into the dusty house.

"That's it!" I yelled snatching it out of his hand and looking at it. Its silver chain shone brightly as I held it into the sun to get a better look. The necklace has a silver rim around the stone and the chain would lower the stone into the root of my bosom.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, dear?" Dumbledore said kindly with his blue eyes twinkling.<p>

"Well my name is Angel Peacock. I'm fifteen years old, almost sixteen. My favorite actor is Alan Rickman, and my favorite book is Harry Potter and the Half-blood Pri-"

"Hold on," Snape said, "Your favorite book is _Harry Potter_? Impossible!"

"Where I'm from, Harry Potter is just a story. He doesn't even exist. Magic doesn't exist." Snape looked me in the eye and I felt a push at the back of my eyeballs. I knew he was trying to use legilimency on me. Seeing as I couldn't protect my mind yet, I decided to think one weird word that would get Snape so annoyed that he would leave me alone. 'Penis, penis, penis,penis, penis.'

"Would you stop that?" Snape growled at me, anger flushed his face to a shocking shade of red.

"Never!" I yelled raising my fist into the air and running into the entrance hall.

It was just like I pictured it would. It had the dark, dusty air to the place that I could practically feel while reading the book. 'Book... Scrapbook... MY BAG!' My train of thought went through all the stops quickly and a slight state of panic rang through me. "Where's my bag? My whole life is in that bag!"

_"Accio Angel's bag,"_ I heard Dumbledore say. My bag came flying from the kitchen and into my arms. "Thank God you're ok!" I yelled gripping my bag tightly in my arms. I lifted the flap that closed my bag and pulled out my scrapbook. I took out a normal, muggle photograph of me holding two books. One of the books had "_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_," and the other was "_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_." "Do you believe me now?" I asked handing Snape the glossy picture.

"How did you know my old nick name?" Snape asked looking me in the eyes. I didn't feel him try to get into my head this time and so I started to speak.

"It's the sixth book in the series. Is this the first year that you're using Grimwald Place as y'all's headquarters?"

"Yes it is. Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"This year you will be forced to hire Umbridge and Harry gets in trouble for using the patronus charm in the presence of his muggle cousin while trying to save said cousin and himself."

"That happened today actually. Harry is coming over tonight," Dumbledore replied.

"So he isn't here yet?" asked a female voice from behind me.

* * *

><p>I turned around to see eight red headed people standing at the door. I instantly reconized Ginny Weasley. To me she looked like alittle much. She wore too much make up, too much everything... except clothes. She was wearing a tank top and a mini-skirt with three inch high heels.<p>

"Ah," Dumbledore walking up to Arthur and Molly, "Hello my dear friends. I would like to introduce you to Angel Peacock."

"Hi!" I said excitedly while looking at the Weasley twins, "I just have to say this now, I'm a huge fan of your Wheezes." The twins smiled brightly and shook my hand. On the outside I was cool as cucumber, but on the inside I was fangirling big time.

"Ms. Peacock over here is new to the Order and she will be going to Hogwarts at the start of term."

At this point Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came in through the front door, looking at me. Something snapped in my head when Dumbledore said that I was going to Hogwarts that I barely noticed. "Pardon me for a moment," I said while making my way up the old, creaking stairs. Once I turned the corner, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a girly shreak that I'm fairly sure hurt Remus' ears. I jumped up and down while screaming my fangirl head off. Suddenly, Mrs. Black's portrait sprang to life and yell horrible things at me, but I didn't care. "Oh shut your trap you hag! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Finally, I had gotten calmed down and had calmed down Mrs. Black. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Fred, George, and Ron on the floor laughing their butts off and Sirius trying not to join them. "I need to go to Diagon Alley. I don't have a wand, robes, clothes, or anything else I need."

"How much money do you have with you?" George asked with a small bit of concern in his voice and on his face.

"Two thousand muggle American dollars..." I said softly.

Hermione gasped, "That will get you about..." she paused to think, "198 galleons, 10 sickles, and 10 knuts."

"I'm going to guess thats not a lot..." I said lowering my head in a sort of shame.

"Well," said Hermione, "We're going to have to shop for you like a first year. We're going to have to get your wand, robes, hat, cloak, well... everything! That adds up to about $42,752 in the American currency. About 4245 galleons, 8 sickles and 5 knuts."

My eyes filled with tears as I listed all the things that I needed just to go to Hogwarts and the things I would need for myself like clothes, underwear, make up, toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, and other things. I was doomed.

Dumbledore stepped up and said "We will go to Gringotts tomorrow and see what we can do."

It finally hit me, 'I must have been brought here for a reason! Maybe it's so I can help them defeat Moldyshorts faster!' I tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder and motioned my head toward the empty kitchen to talk to him.

"Please excuse us for a moment," he said to the group that were slowly migrating to rooms that Sirius and Remus were showing them to.

"I know how to defeat Tom," I said. He looked shocked, but I couldn't tell if it was because of my information or because I knew Voldemort's real name.

"How do you know?"

"Those books that I told you about earlier. There are seven of them. One for each year. In the sixth book, you tell Harry about Horcruxes, and you take him to get Slytherin's locket. But the locket in the cave is a fake. Regulus black took it and hid it in this house. Harry already killed one in his second year."

"The diary..."

I nodded. "One is the Cup of Hufflepuff, which is in Bellatrix Lestrange vaults. The diam of Helena Ravenclaw, which is in the room of requirements. Another is the house ring that belonged to Tom's mother's family. One is his familiar, Nagini. The last one is... Harry, but i have a feeling you already knew that."

"I had my suspisions, but I couldn't be sure."

"Well you're right. If we work on it now, we may be able to be rid of Tom within the next year. We can save so many lives!"

"You're right Ms. Peacock. But how are we supposed to get these items?"

"Well the diam and the locket are easy enough to get. We can get Sirius to tell Kreature to give us the locket. The diam, we can just walk into the room of requirements and get it.

"The cup?"

"You could write to the Gringotts managr. Seeing as Lucius Malfoy had to sell his dark items, I'm guessing that they don't allow them in the bank.

"I'll write to them when I can. How about the ring?"

"Keep gloves on at all times when you handle the ring. If you don't, you will die. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. _You. Will. Die_" Dumbledore gulped.

"Now about Harry and Nagini, I have no idea. There are many ways that I think the Horcrux in Harry could have died. I personally think that the horcrux in Harry should have died when he was bitten by the basilisk in his second year, but apparently it was only when Tom hit Harry with the killing cures did the horcrux get destroyed. Harry didn't die, but he got right back up and killed Tom. Nagini's head was chopped off with the sword of Gryffindor by Neville Longbottom."

"I think I should write to the bank as soon as humanly possible."

"I would say so. I need a lot of things: Muggle clothes, my school supplies, and so on. I only have one set of muggle clothes left."

"We will set it up so you will get a whole new wardrobe. Don't worry my dear." With a wave of his hand the kitchen doors opened and everyone came in. "I would also suggest that you, Severus, and I keep this to ourselves." I just nodded in agreement and sat down at the table.


	3. not a chapter

**Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter but I just had to say something. I don't mind if you give CONSTRUCTIVE critisim, but when you say something just because you didn't like it, it hurts.**

**You guys, you know who you are, are just bullies and I will not take it. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! Simple as that. I'm writing this fanfiction because I want too, not to make you guys happy. **

**On to other business. I'm trying to figure out who to make Angel love, or if she should go home. **

**Should Angel:**

**1)Go Home**

**2) Love/ Marry Harry**

**3) Love/ Marry Draco**

**4) Love/ Marry Ron**

**5) Love/ Marry Fred and George.**

**Another Poll **

**Should Sirius die in this story?**

**Yes**

**or**

**No**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Before I start the next chapter I wanted to say that my spelling and grammar suck. Also, in my story, the time is different. Harry and the other fifth years were born in 1995, so it's like 2011 in the story here. And for those who say "But that's not when it happened." I don't care. This is my story, not yours! This is a AU and I don't own anyone except for Angel and her friends at home; everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

I was sitting on the couch with Fred and George talking about an idea for pranks and toys to sell in their shop when the door finally opens. "And that's why you always need playing cards. You could charm them to build themselves into a house of cards." I said excitedly. Fred and George laugh at my excitement.

"Harry!" I heard Hermione yell as she ran into Harry's arms. Her frizzy hair bounced as she settled into Harry's tight hug.

"Harry mate," Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

"Come on Harry. There's this girl you got to meet," Hermione said, "She's a muggle-born and she's so nice!"

"Not bad looking either," I could practically hear the wink in his voice.

Fred and George gave each other a look after they watched me blush. George grabbed my right wrist and Fred grabbed my left. "Come on Angel! You need to meet Harry. He's a very handsome bloke!"

"Fred! George! No!" I yelled as they pulled me into the entrance hall towards Harry. I resisted with all my might, but they were too strong. Finally, I saw him.

Harry James Potter looked just how my imagination told me he would. His dark brown hair was messy and sticking up in random places. His almond shaped green eyes were hidden behind thin rimmed glasses. He walked up to me... or should I say that he was pushed. The hand that Ron had on Harry's back pushed the young man away from him and closer to me.

I looked into Harry's eyes for I don't know how long. "Hi," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter. I hear your name's Angel."

"You heard right. Angel Peacock at your service," I said with a smile.

"Did you tell him that she's coming to Hogwarts with us?" Fred asked.

For some reason, Harry's eyes got a little brighter when he heard that. "Really? What year?"

"I think fifth year, but I still need a wand and other things," I paused thinking for a second, "I think I may even try my hand at flying."

"We've been teaching her about Quidditch," Fred said while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"She's a natural!" George yelled while ruffling my hair.

"You just crossed the line George!" I jumped up and tackled him playfully. He screamed and grabbed onto my sides. I reaction was a instant, violent jerk and a small scream and giggle, "Oh no..."

Fred and George looked at each other and then grinned evilly. "So Angel-" Fred started turning toward me.

"You're ticklish?" George finished.

"Please don't," I asked shyly.

"How ticklish-" George grinned.

"Are you?" Fred completed as he took a step in my direction.

While I was watching Fred, George took his chance. He pushed his fingers into my sides and wiggled them. "No!" I yelled through the giggles. I could hear Ron, Hermione, and Harry laughing at us. "Traitors!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>"Fred, George," Sirius said as he came into the living room with a mug of coffee in his hand, "Let the girl breathe. She's going blue." Fred and George stopped almost immedently. I slumped down onto the ground and tried to catch my breath.<p>

"How's your mom doing Sirius?" I asked.

"I gave her to Kreature, and he gave me the locket in return." He tossed me the locket and I smiled. I thought 'Two down, five to go.' "Thanks for cutting her down. I put her in her old room that's silenced. She can scream and shout all she wants in there."

"Yay," I said, "Now someone help me up." Harry stepped up and grabbed my outstretched hand. His hands were so soft, but callused at the same time. I looked at Harry and he smiled at me.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw Harry, "It's nice to see you dear. We were waiting on you to eat dinner. Still warm."

"Hello Harry," Ginny said, still in the horrid clothes from earlier, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Gin," Harry replied, "You?"

"I'm well. Thinking about trying out for quidditch this year."

"So Angel," Remus started, "Tell us about yourself." I saw Snape stiff up as I sat down on the other side of the table.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"Anything you are willing to tell us," Sirius said.

"Well, I'm from America, Mississippi in fact. I love to write, I'm obsessed with the color purple," here some people laughed, "My favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast (Hermione cheered); and I'm 15, but I turn 16 in October."

"You're pretty old to be a fifth year," Ron pointed out.

"Well, I came into magic pretty late, and Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best if I just started there."

"If you had to choose," Harry asked me much to Ginny's dismay, "What house do you want to be in?"

"Well," I replied, "I think it's a tie between Gryffindore and Slytherin." Shocked faces looked at me from all around the table. "I'm rash at most points and I help out when I can, but I'm not particuarly brave, I'm sneaky, and I like to think of myself as clever. I'm pretty sure that the hat almost wanted to put Fred and George in Slytherin. My opinion is, I would do well in Slytherin, but I will thrive in Gryffindore."

Snape finally spoke up and said, "You'll be in Slytherin."

"Why do you say that?" I asked him, leaning my head on the top of my hand, smiling softly at him. I saw him blush lightly. If I wasn't paying such close attention to him, I would have missed it.

"Because," he cleared his throat, "You seem as though you have Potter's bad luck." He looks at me, fairly bewildered that I smiled at him.

I giggle and nod my head, "I have heard of Harry's luck. Hopefully, nothing too bad will happen this year." I look around the table and saw that almost every man's cheeks were a slight red color. _'Hmmm,'_ I thought, _'I wonder if I have any creature in me. But that can't be. I wonder if this is even a different universe. Maybe that necklace just brought me here.'_ I looked at Harry and smiled. "So, Harry," I asked him, "When is your birthday?" This of course I know, from back home, but I couldn't let them know this.

"July 31st," Harry replied.

"But that's tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"What do you mean it's no big deal? Of course it's a big deal. You're turning 15!"

"When's your birthday?" Harry asked me trying, and failing to change the subject.

"October 31st. Now tomorrow, I'm gonna make you a big batch of Chicken and Dumplings, Corn on the cob, and mashed potatos. Enough for the whole house!" I said, "I need to go grocery shopping!"

"I love autumn," Remus interrupted, "It's the perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold."

"I love it too," I said, "even if my allergies don't." I started to think of my family's "bless you"s and that made me sad. _'Will I ever see my family again? My friends?'_

"Angel?" I heard Hermione call to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "Why do you ask?"

"You're crying," Fred said. He touched my cheek and as he pulled his hand away, I saw the shimmer of my salty tears.

* * *

><p>"Wow," I fake laughed, "I didn't even know I was crying." I started to eat to avoid the subject of me crying, "Mrs. Weasley, these mashed potatoes are so good."<p>

"Angel," Harry called, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I replied.

"Your face looked completely normal. I wouldn't have known you were crying if it weren't for the tears."

I shrugged and stood up. "Sirius," I said looking down at the table, "Can you show me to my room? I'm getting tired."

"Do you have any pajamas?" he replies. He looks at me kind of concerned, or that's what I can see through my bangs. I shake my head, not trusting my voice. Sirius leads me up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. It had a big bed in it. I guessed that I wasn't going to be sharing the room and it looked like I was right.

The room and the furniture were made out of the same dark hard wood that the rest of the house was made of. The four poster bed had black sheets and a dark grey comforter with a ton of pillows, black and grey, piled into a mountain on the bed.

"Wait here," Sirius told me, "I'll be right back with some sleep clothes for you." I nod my head in understanding. I start to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My family, my friends, who would watch out for Momma? Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as the lump in my throat gave way to sobs.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I felt a strong arm go around my shoulders and another hand go through my hair, laying my forehead on a equally strong shoulder. I sobbed my heart out. <em>'I may not ever see my baby sister again! My brothers! I won't see Gavin or Duane. <em>was holding me's clothes would be stained with tears.

I finally calmed down and saw Sirius' face looking down at me. He didn't have a look of pity but one of understanding. Sirius had lost all his friends but Remus. He lost his family. "T-thank you," I said as he passed me a tissue from the bedside table. "I need to buy new clothes," I said looking at the dusty clothes that I was wearing.

"How about this," Sirius said, "If we can't come up with some money for you to use, then you will take some of money from the Black Vault." He wasn't suggesting it, he was telling me.

"Sirius, I couldn't do that," I said.

"You could, you should, and you will."

"Siri-"

"Do it!"

"Okay, okay. God!"

"Good, here are your pajamas. He said as he handed me a bunch of clothes. "I don't have any lady underwear so I got you a pair of my boxers."

"Thank Sirius," I said in a horse voice.

"Everything will work out like it's supposed to," Sirius said as he hugged me close, "Have faith."

I sniffle and nod my head. He tells me goodnight and makes his way out of my bedroom. I smiled softly and made my way to the bathroom. I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

* * *

><p>I look into the mirror that was on top of my dresser at the pajamas Sirius had gotten me. I had on an black tank top and plain black, cotton sleep pants. My wet hair was tied back into braids to give them a wavy look tomorrow. Dumbledore had said that we all would be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and that we would go to muggle London to get me new clothes.<p>

I closed my eyes and drifted off into my dream world. '_I wonder where my mind will take me tonight.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. If you're reading this, I have a few announcements before I start the next chapter. **

**1) My OHSHC fanfiction is up for adoption. I don't really feel the drive to write it anymore and it's just cruel to leave it hanging.**

**2) I'm also writing an original story/novel and I need to work out a way to type that up and update this story, so updates will be at random times.**

**3) If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't leave hurtful comments. That's just plain bullying and I can't stand bullies.**

**4) I would love to thank davros fan for the vote of confidence that they have given me. If it weren't for you I would have given up and left this story in my notebook.**

**Now on with the legal crap that no one likes to do. The Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter characters or any other famous book, game, TV show, etc. They all belong to their respective creators. **

**Warnings (I know I didn't put this on here before but I am now): A good bit of Ginny bashing and Dumbledore bashing (Not alot though. I love Dumbledore). Graphic conversations.**

* * *

><p>I knew I was dreaming. I felt light and happy. I opened my eyes to see the court yard at my school back home. The early morning air blew through my hair and through the bushes that surrounded the area. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing my school uniform. I felt the material of the maroon polo and the black slacks. I was even wearing the same black tennis shoes that I had left at home.<p>

I walked up to the stone table that my friends and I normally hung out at while we waited for the warning bell to ring. I placed one foot on the seat that came with the table and pushed myself off the ground and sat my butt on the table top.

"Hey Angel," I heard a male voice say to me. It was a very familiar voice. The voice of my best guy friend.

"Gavin!" I yelled launching myself into his arms, "What are you doing in my dream?"

"Actually," he said, his brown hair sweeping across his face, "I'm not Gavin."

"Then who are you?" I asked.

"We are known as 'The Fates,'" said a female voice. _Crystal?_ I thought. I turned to look at a copy of my baby sister.

"We thought that we would take the forms of people you care about. Thought it would make this easier to take in," said another voice from my side. I turned around and saw my best friend ever, Aubry.

"Take what in?" I asked.

"We have some information for you, and it's actually pretty heavy," Gavin said, a look of soft concern on his face.

"What information?" I asked.

"Let's start off with why you are here," he said, "You weren't born in Mississippi. You weren't really born in your universe. On the day you were born, Tom sent five Death Eaters to kill you and your family. Your father had heard news of it just days before your due date and he set up a ritual that would take you to a place that had no magic and no Voldemort."

"So... I'm actually from here?" I asked.

"Yes. Your parents had set up extremely strong wards around your house, and when Voldemort attacked, it took him hours to get them down and by the time he was done, you were gone," Gavin continued.  
>"What happened to my birth parents?" I asked them.<p>

"They weren't as lucky. Your parents were killed and your momma found you as she was going out to by her beers."

"That answers who I am, but that doesn't answer why I'm back."

"We thought that you need to know your roots, so we planted that necklace for you to find it. Harry is going to need your help to cope through the next few years," said Crystal.

"Harry will need your support and your help. With your help, Harry will be able to kill Voldemort faster and save more lives," Aubry said.

"You are also destined to find love here. Find your soul mate," said Gavin. I put a hand on my forehead and sat down on the stone bench.

"What were my birth parents' names?" I asked them.

"Andrew and Elizabeth Gaunt."

"But that would mean that I'm decedent from... Morfin Gaunt!"

"Not really. Marvolo Gaunt had an affair with a young witch harlot. She gave birth to your grandfather and he got her looks, and the looks just kept getting passed down," Gavin said with a smile.

"Thank God," I replied, "What about my mother?"

"She was half veela and half witch. She was a Slytherin, your father was a Hufflepuff," Gavin chuckled.

"Wow..." I said.

"Oh!" Crystal shouted, "We have something for you. This is the key to the vaults that your parents left you. We added a bit into it."

"How much is a bit?" I asked.

"A few million galleons..." she said as Gavin put the key around my neck.

"What?!" I replied.

"Oh... you have your soul mate here, but you will have the choice to go home and live without him. He can't go with you though. If his magic is gone then he could possibly die," Gavin said looking at me apologetically.

"Then why haven't I died?" I asked looking at him.

"Because you were a baby when you were sent, a new born. Your magic didn't fully develop or was even really there, but your soul mate's has and it could kill him to have it taken away, and if it doesn't kill him, it would be like giving him the Demetor's kiss."

"Why though? I'm fine and I jumped universes."

"All magic is tied to the soul, but seeing as yours just woke up not a day ago, it hasn't had time to fully reveil itself. The more years you stay here, the more you are tied to this place."

I looked at Crystal now and asked, "How many years do I get to be here before I make my choice?"

"Just until Tom Marvolo Riddle is gone. That night we will come to you in your dream and ask you," she answered.

"We have a little surprise in your new vaults for you. Can't tell you now, but know that your mom and family will never notice you're missing. We placed a copy of you there, but even as we speak we are sending visions to your friends," Gavin said.

"Now it's time to wake up and get the day started. Keep and eye out for your soul mate; he can be anyone."

"Do I get a creature inheritance?" I asked.

"Yes, but not until your 16th birthday," Gavin smirked.

"Bye," I said as I watched them fade, and then the courtyard turn into black.

* * *

><p>"Angel," I heard, "Angel, you got to get up." I opened my eyes and looked into the dark grey eyes of Sirius Black.<p>

"Mornin' to you too," I said to him as he backed away. He looked at me and smiled, and unreadable gleam in his eyes. I looked across the room and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible! My wet hair had somehow gotten out of my ponytail and had left me looking like I had a bat in my hair! My pajamas were all tangled around me and I could see my bra strap.

"W-what's on the agenda today?" I asked Sirius. He looked at me and sat on the bed.

"You and the other kids will be going to Diagon Alley. Buy school supplies and anything else you like. You and whoever you pick will have a guide to take you to muggle London to buy those clothes you needed." He looked at my neck and reached toward it slowly. "What's this?" he asked.

I told Sirius all about my dream, leaving out the "other universe" part. He looked at me shocked but then nodded in acceptance. He may not understand how I feel, but he's accepting me anyway. "You can't tell anybody Sirius. I'm going to keep it a secret from even Dumbledore."

"You have my word, Angel," he said raising his hand and laying it over his heart. "Now get dressed. You have a big day a head of you. Don't forget to get some breakfast too."

"I need to go grocery shopping too. I need to make Harry his 'Birthday Feast.'"

"Okay," he said as he stood up, "Get dressed or you'll miss breakfast." With that he walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I sat up in my bed and stretched. This bed was so soft and warm; I didn't want to get out of it. But if I wanted any breakfast, I had to. I slowly pulled the covers away and shivered at the cool air that blew its way through the drafty house. I tried to put my feet on the floor, but there was something soft under my feet instead.<p>

I looked down and saw a pair of plain black slippers under my feet. Sirius must have brought them in while I was still sleeping. I slipped them on and walked to the bathroom and started to strip. I needed another shower, but this time, I saw that Kreature had gotten me a blow dryer for my hair and a robe to cover me.

I turned on the hot water and waited for it to warm up. I decided to brush through my hair and get the tangles out before I got in. The night before, I had just used soap and nothing else, but today I noticed that there was a bunch of different body washes, shampoos, and soaps.

I picked one of the soaps up and read it. "Instant Acne Remover, Removes all acne within 5 minutes after use. Good for overall body use," it said. _'Really? I wonder if it really can.'_ I poured some into my hand and rubbed it onto my face. I worked into my pores softly and let the water run over it to wash it off.

I looked at the _five_ shampoos. I had Strawberry scented, Watermelon, Vanilla, Chocolate, and Brown Sugar all with matching conditioners. I picked up the vanilla one. I lathered it into my hair and smiled as my fingernails lightly scratched my scalp. I quickly followed with the matching conditioner and looked at the body washes. They were the same scents as the shampoo! I used the Vanilla one and washed every inch of my body. I could smell vanilla all around me and even the steam smelled like vanilla.

I got out of the shower and dried myself before putting the purple bath robe on and blow dried my hair. Afterwards, I walked back into my bedroom to get dressed. I got on my black lace bra and matching panties when I heard two identical pops behind me.

"Hey Angel!" I heard twin voices yell.

"Fred! George! Get out! I'm not decent!" I yelled trying to cover myself. Fred and George were just staring at me with similar bright blushes coloring their cheeks. "I said 'GET OUT!" I threw my sketch book at them; it hit George in the head and landed in his arms. Before I could even blink, they were out of the room.

"What was all that yelling about?" I heard Sirius ask as he ran up by my door.

"What's up?" I hear Harry ask as he walked up.

"We kinda popped into Angel's room..." Fred said.

"And?" Sirius asked. I could basically hear his eyebrow raise as he spoke.

"She was only in her underwear..." George answered. I quickly pulled on a black, graphic tee shirt and dark blue jeans before I opened the door.

"Fred and George Weasley..." I growled as I stepped out of the room. "You two are so dead when I get down there!" I slammed the door in their faces as they looked at me with pure horror.

"Oh Merlin! We are going to DIE!" I heard one of the twins say.

"I'm too young to die!" The other said. I then heard hurried footsteps as they ran off.

* * *

><p>I went back into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. <em>'Wow,'<em> I thought as I examined my face, _'that stuff really did work. Maybe I should get my eye sight fixed while I'm in Diagon Alley. I don't have any contacts here.'_ I carefully then put on my black eyeliner and mascara so I didn't look that pale, and I braided my hair, leaving my bangs to sweep across my face.

I took a deep breath and put on my "Angry Face" as I opened the door of my bedroom and walked out. My plan for revenge would be to let the twins sweat for a few days before "letting it go." But when they don't expect it, BAM, Angel strikes again!

I was almost at the stairs as Ron came out of his room. It was clear to me that he had overslept and no one was ready to wake him up. "Hey Ron," I said as he walked up to me in his muggle clothes, "Wardrobe malfunction?"

"What do you mean?" he asked me while looking down at his outfit.

"Ron," I said slowly, "Your shirt is backwards and inside-out, your pants are undone, and your shoes aren't tied."

"Oh..." he said finally realizing his mistake, "I'll go fix it." He made his way back into his and Harry's room in a quick fashion.

"Take your time," I replied, "I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to. I mean you must really be hungry; you didn't eat much last night."

"Don't you worry about that, I'm making a meal tonight that will fill you _and_ your brothers up. Chicken and Dumplings, Cornbread, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob..." My stomach promptly growled as Ron came out of the room.

"That does sound good," he said, "I've never had American made food before."

"Honey," I said in a sassy voice, "you've never had a Southern Home cooked meal before." He was frozen in place as I started toward the stairs with a slight sway of my hips.

We finally got to the kitchen where Fred and George were looking at the door, waiting on me to come down. I sent them a glare that would rival Snape's as I walked up to Mrs. Weasley. "Do you need any help?" I asked her when I heard Fred and George whimper.

"That would be lovely, dear. Give these to Fred and George would you?" she handed me two plates full of breakfast foods.

"Of course," I said. I walked between them and whispered in their ears, "You two better be glad I won't tell your mother."

"Yes ma'am," they whimpered as I backed away.

"Harry!" I called, "Happy Birthday. Don't forget, I'm making a Southern Feast. No, Mrs. Weasley, you can not help me."

Mrs. Weasley gave a sigh, but didn't say anything. I ate me a rolled up pancake with eggs and bacon in it, and sat down at the table. "Who do you want to go shopping with you today Ms. Peacock?" Snape, who I had just noticed was there, asked.

"Well..." I thought, "I know I want Harry, Ron, Fred, and George with me, but I don't know what adult. I mean, I want someone who knows muggle London..." I cast my head down but looked at him from under my lashes and bangs

"I suppose," he cleared his throat, "I could accompany you and Misters Weasley and Potter."

I looked up at him with a guinuine smile, "You mean it? Really?" I asked him. He just nodded his agreement mutely.

"What are we gonna do today?" asked Fred nervously.

"Well, I need to go to Gringotts. The Fates set me up a vault over there and gave me the key this morning. Then I'm turning over some of it into ₤61,000."

"How much money is in there?" Ron asked.

"Well, The Fates said that there were a few million galleons, maybe more in there."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I do need a new wardrobe, books, and anything I might need. You never know. Plus I plan on getting my eyesight fixed, and maybe a dye job."

"Wait," Harry said, "They can fix eyes?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Of course. Why do you think I don't wear glasses?" Ron asked, "Our whole family has horrible eyesight. I was practically blind! It's cheep and you don't have to worry about your glasses falling off your face."

"Cool! Maybe I'll get it done too," Harry said.

Snape stood up and looked at all of us. "Are you lot ready to go? I would like to not spend my whole day shopping if I can help it."

_ 'I have a feeling he's going to be sorely disappointed...'_ I thought as we all followed him over to the Floo.

* * *

><p>"Fred, George, go on ahead and catch her if she falls out," Snape said. Fred and George just nodded and Floo'ed to the Leakey Cauldron.<p>

I learned from Harry's second year to speak clearly and evenly, so I wouldn't get lost, "Diagon Alley," I said. As I landed in Fred and George's arms, I felt so proud of myself. I tried to wait calmly for the rest of our little group, but I was so excited. I was FINALLY going to see the Wizarding World!


	6. Chapter 5

**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I HAVE SAID TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT I DON'T WANT THESE HURTFUL COMMENTS ON MY STORY! ANYONE WHO DOES IT AGAIN WILL BE REPORTED! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE HATING ON THIS. YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT BULLIES AND YOU ARE DISPICABLE PEOPLE. I WON'T SAY "HUMAN BEINGS" BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT EVEN USING YOUR BRAINS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T LIKE DON'T FRIGGIN READ! HOW MANY DAMN TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any stores or anything famous in this story. **

***Smiles at the nice people who like my stories or are just being nice* Now on with the story! Chapter 5! :D**

I looked around the vast street as Snape practically had to drag me toward the Gringotts bank. I looked at the various stores and businesses in awe and admiration. I saw stores that weren't even mentioned in the books or the movies. There was a hair salon that had witches going in and out of it every second; there was a eye repair shop, a hand me down store, a furniture shop, and a place that sold enchanted muggle clothes. I was definitely going to all of these stores when I got done_. 'I may even buy my own flat or something,' _I thought as we walked up the stairs to the gigantic building.

"Let's get going," Snape griped, "I hate goblins." He took hold of my hand again and pulled me gently into the white establishment.

"Why?" I asked him. I looked around at all the goblin's faces. I wasn't one to judge by looks, but I had to say that these guys were scary.

"Shhhhhh-" Snape said as we walked up to the front desk. "Hello," Snape said, "We have three vaults that need to be visited."

"Where are the keys?" the Head Goblin asked as he stared down at me. I took the chain off my neck and handed the key to the goblin. He was shocked but nodded his head regardless. He knew that it was none of his business; as long as I had the key, that was good enough for him. Harry and George just waved their keys at the goblin. The goblin handed my key back to me and called "Griphook."

"Hello Griphook," I said, "Are you going to take us to our vaults?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, "Three to a cart."

* * *

><p>"Yes sir," I said as I pulled Harry and Snape with me to the carts.<p>

"We will be going to your vault first madam and work our way up," Griphook stated as the carts took off.

"So my vault must be pretty far down, huh?" I asked him with a look of pure curiosity on my face.

"Yes ma'am," was all he said as he concentrated on the rails. I stayed sat down as I watched vault after vault pass by and the wind blew through my hair.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. My hair was slapping him in the face.

I turned my head away from him, "I'm so sorry Harry!" But then I heard sputters beside me. My hair was now hitting Snape in the face. I couldn't hold it anymore and I fell onto the floor of the cart, laughing my ass off. It was just too funny. I could hear Fred and George laughing from behind us and that didn't help.

"We are here," Griphook said as the cart came to a sudden stop. I looked at Snape. He looked pertubed at me laughing at him and Harry, but also a little green.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked him. He nodded his head, but I think that he was worried that if he opened his mouth, words wouldn't come out but this morning's breakfast instead.

"Shall we?" Griphook asked a little annoyed. I nodded my head and climbed out of the cart and went to go check on the Weasleys. When I saw that they were alright, I walked up to Griphook. He was standing by the big vault door waiting on me, "Key please," he said.

* * *

><p>I handed him my key and listened to the locks click over. I was trying not to shake with excitement, but apparently I failed miserably because Ron wrapped his arm around my shoulders to stop me. "Calm down Angel," he said as the doors finally opened.<p>

Inside the tall room were million, maybe billions of galleons, sickles, knuts, old furniture, books, potion ingredients, and anything else you could think of. "That can't be..." I said out loud as I saw a quilt on a couch not far from me. It was my quilt from home! I held it tight and breathed in the scent of my momma's perfume and my sister's shampoo. This quilt has been moved from bed to bed for years and I was it's last owner. "Griphook," I called, "May I please have a bag. I would like to take a few things with me."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he summoned two bags, one smaller than the other. "One of these is a coin purse and the other is a bottomless bag with a _feather light_ charm on it. Anything you want will go in here. You can have anything in here shrinked if you wish it."

I nodded and looked around some more. I looked back at the spot my quilt was on and I saw two letters there. One of them read "To our little Angel" and the other read, "To Angel Peacock." I picked up the second one first and sat on the couch. _'This one must be from The Fates,"_ I thought as I opened it. It was written on a plain stationary in neat cursive letters.

* * *

><p>"Dear Angel," it read,<p>

"We wanted to give you a list of things your birth parents and your god parents left you. We moved everything to this vault to make it easier on you, and so you wouldn't lose anything. On the coffee table by the wardrobe, is a box. In the box is a mirror that will allow you to talk to your friends from home and a bunch of letters that they wrote to you.

While you're in town today, I would suggest you get a trunk that has a secret room attached to it. It will give you a place to be yourself and a place that no one can get to without your permission. It can have TV, DVD, and internet. Electricity is a must.

Take out as much money as you want because it will just be replaced as soon as you leave.

We're all for the fixed eye sight and the hair do. Go for it girl! I would try to get Harry and the Weasley brothers to go for it too.

You will also need a familiar. All we ask is that it you treat it well.

If you tap any of the furniture three times, it will shrink. Take as much as you want.

On the book shelf, are photo albums from when your parents were in school and your god parents. There are also books that will teach you any magic you want to know and of your family trees.

Be careful and have fun,

Fates"

* * *

><p>I nodded and stood. I tapped the couch three times; The Fates were telling the truth, the couch shrunk and I put it in my bag. I went around the room getting books, chairs, beds, kitchen stuff, a desktop computer and it's desk, a TV, a DVD player, and other furniture. I then grabbed the box that held the letters from my friends and the mirror. Finally I stuffed my money bag with 10,000 galleons that I will use through out the year and enough that will turn to pounds and will buy me my muggle clothes.<p>

I walked out of my vault with where everyone was waiting on me, "Okay," I said, "I'm done." They all nodded and made their way back to the carts. We quickly stopped by Harry's vault and the Weasley's vault before we finally left the bank.

* * *

><p>"Where to first?" Harry asked. He looked at me because this shopping trip was mostly mine anyway.<p>

"I need to go talk to a man about a special trunk. You guys wait outside the store," I told them as I walked toward the store that had "Trunks" written in big red letters on the window.

"Hello young lady," the store clerk said, "How may I help you today?"

"I wanted to know if you had any trunks that had apartments attached to them," I told him.

"Oh, I have quite a few. How many bedrooms and baths do you need?"

"I want at least three bedrooms, with conjoined baths, a kitchen, and a big living room," I said.

"I will have to get one and modify it, but it shouldn't take more than five minutes. Any specific color theme?"

"Purple, blue, and black. I want the bedrooms and living room black carpet and the rest black tile."

"Alright ma'am. Let me just find a trunk that is close to that description and work on it." He went back into the back room and not two minutes later, was back with a big black trunk with silver details. He waved his wand over it, and explained to me how it worked. "If anyone opens this without your permission will only find a regular trunk, but if they guess the password,that we will install in a second, they can get in. When you are in the room though, you can do magic in there. I'm also installing a fridge that automatically restocks itself. This trunk also comes with a training room, free of charge of course. Now what do you want your password to be? I hear so many passwords a day, I'll forget it in a few minutes."

I thought about it for a moment; I decided to do a Harry Potter tile. "Half-Blood Prince," I told the clerk. He nodded his head and handed me my trunk. I put my bag of things from Gringotts in there and paid the man the 30 galleons he wanted for it.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the store and went straight across the street with the guys following me. "Harry, do you want to get our eyes done now?" I asked him.<p>

"Sure," he said a little nervously. I grabbed his hand and gently pulled him into the building.

I walked up to the receptionist desk and said, "Hello, me and my friend are getting our eyes fixed before school." The woman looked up at us and smiled.

"Alright, Dears," she said, "Just come on back and we'll get you two out in a jiffy." She stood up and took us to a room fairly close to the front and told us to sit on the wooden table.

Five minutes later, the healer came in with his wand drawn. "Come to get your eye's fixed huh?" he asked. We both just nodded our heads and waited. "Alright," he said, "here we go. _Oculis Clara_." He waved his arm over our heads. We watched as our eyesight got better and better. "You can take off your glasses and contacts now," he said. We did as he said and gasped. It was even better without them! "Just pay Julie, my receptionist," he said as he went to go to his next patent. We paid Julie the 45 galleons for the each of us before we walked out.

"Hey Harry," I said, "I wanna get my hair dyed. You wanna join me?" Harry nodded as we neared the hair salon.

"Hey!" the Weasley brothers said, "We want to go too!" They ran after us and walked into the store. An hour later we all walked out with different hairstyles. Mine was straightened with dyed tips, the color would change with my mood. Harry had his hair spiked and neat with the tips of his hair a emerald green that matched his eyes. Ron had his hair spiked too with yellow tips that made his hair look like it was on fire. Fred had dyed his whole head a deep red color with orange tips, and George did the opposite.

* * *

><p>We walked around Diagon Alley getting all our school supplies. I had bought one of every book at Flourish and Blotts and stuffed them in my trunk. We bought me five sets of new robes, scales, a telescope, cauldron, potion ingredients, parchment, quills, ink, and a wand.<p>

_"__Mommy!"_ I heard a small, scared voice call out, but I didn't see any lost children anywhere._"__Mommy!"_ this time I heard a small mewl come from under the window of the pet shop. It was coming from a small box that held a tiny all black kitten. I looked him over, he didn't look any older than three weeks and he was skinny as a twig.

"I've got you little one," I said as I picked up the kitten. His fur was so soft and he was crying for his mommy.

_"__Are you going to be my new mommy?"_ the small thing asked,_ "The mean man in there scared Mommy off yesterday, and she hasn't come back."_

"Yes, little one," I said to it softly, "I will be your new mommy. Lets go get you looked over. I'll buy you lots of toys, food, and blankets."

_"Thank you Mommy,"_ he said as he fell asleep in my arms.

"Fred, George, go find kitten formula, wet food, and dry food. Harry go get the toys please, and Ron go get him a big blanket. I need to have a few words with the shop keeper."

We all walked in and went our ways. I walked over to the desk and over to the shop owner. "Excuse me," I said, "I found this kitten outside your shop. It was alone and starving because you chased off his mother. Now you owe him a few things. He's going to need shots, and a collar that grows as he does. I'll pay for everything else." My voice was so low and so close to a growl that he didn't dare argue.

"What's his name?" the owner asked me, shaking a bit.

"I think I'll name him Gavin, he's asleep now so go a head and give him the shots." Ten minutes later, we were on our way to the enchanted clothes shop with a sleeping Gavin in my arms and Harry carrying my trunk and Ron carrying Gavin's things.

* * *

><p>We walked in and bought new clothes. I bought mostly color changing Tee shirts and heat charmed hoodies and ultra speedy sneakers. Harry, Fred, and George bought invisibility baseball caps and sound canceling sneaker. Ron bought color changing tee shirts like me and extra durable blue jeans.<p>

We finally mad our way to Muggle London and I sent the boys away while I bought my about 3 different pairs of cotton pajamas in blue, black, and purple, three white and three black bras with matching three pairs of white and black panties.

We went to a place that sold mainly tee shirts, blue jeans, and hoodies. I got about 20 tee shirts, 10 pair of form fitting jeans, 5 different hoodies, and 20 pairs of socks.

We then went to a shoe store. I got a pair of combat boots, a pair of winter boots in brown and black, and 5 different colors of converse shoes.

We then went to a bath and body store. I found a flat iron there and tons of vanilla body sprays and perfumes.

We also went to an Office Depot. I got 30 different colored pens, 20 black pens, 20 blue pens, 10 red pens, and 10 thick one subject, college ruled notebooks.

I then dragged them to the nearest book store and bought 40 different romance, horror, supernatural, fantasy, and teen fiction novels, and 20 mangas.

"Are you done yet?" Snape asked as he rubbed Gavin's head as he gave the kitten his third bottle.

"Yes sir, I got enough to make me happy all year," I replied. I put my new bags in my trunk with my others and took Gavin from Snape. "Thank you for coming with us," I told the man, "I really appreciate it."

We quickly got back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Grinwauld place. Molly pulled us all into hugs and looked us over. "You dyed your hair! What in the world would convince you to do this?"

"We happen to like it," I said. The tips of my hair were going slightly red, "At least none of us have piercings or tattoos."

_"Mommy! Sleepy!"_ Gavin said to me.

"Yeah baby," Molly just noticed my new pet, "I think it's time for a nap," I turn toward the others, "Thank you all for going with me today. Now lets go get a nap before dinner." I turned and took my trunk upstairs into my room where a large black grim was laying on my bed asleep. "Hey boy," I said shaking the dog, "You gotta get up and off my bed."

The dog looked up at me and turned into Sirius. "Hey Angel! How was your trip?"

"It was good, but right now I just want to sleep."

"Okay, we can talk later tonight."

"Okay bye."

"Grumpy much?" I stuck my tongue out at him and watched him go out of my room.

"You go on to sleep," I told Gavin, "Dinner isn't for like five hours so I'm going to the trunk." I laid him on the bed and locked my door. I got all my shopping bags and things out of my trunk and laid them on the floor. I put all my stuff in the never ending bag and set my watch for two hours. I was going to work in there for two hours and sleep up here for two.

* * *

><p>I grabbed my back pack and said the password, "Half-Blood Prince" and walked into my trunk. It had a tree house like door but when I opened it there was a slide with rails on either side of it. I landed on the floor and smiled. The living room walls were a dark blue while the carpet was black like I asked for.<p>

I chose one of the bedrooms to be my study. The walls were dark purple and had a tall bookshelf on the back wall. One of the walls had a door in there that I later found out was a closet. It would be where I write, study, and do homework. I pulled out a shrunken cherry wood desk and put it back to it's original state. I did the same thing with the desktop computer and hooked it up to the internet and turned it on. I then moved all my books from my bags to my shelf, including all my sketch books, photo albums, journals, and the other books I took from my vaults. I put one of the many lamps I had gotten on the other corner of the desk and a cup by that. I put all my pens in the cup and all my notebooks in one of the drawers on the desk.

I then moved into the living room. The dark blue walls would work great with the furniture I had gotten. I decided to set up the entertainment center first. I put it on a far wall that had a corridor on the side that held the other rooms. I put the DVD player under the entertainment center and the TV on top of it. With all that hooked up, I thought it would be a good time to put the couch and recliners down. I unshrank them and pointed them all toward the TV. The over head light had enough light to cover the whole room so I didn't put a lamp in here. I did put the coffee table between the couch and the TV and unshrank it. Seeing as the table was a light brown while all the other furniture was black, I turned the color.

I walked down to the bedroom that had a plaque on it that said "Master Bedroom" and opened the door. I smiled brightly as I looked at the room. It had purple walls with black paint splatter all over it and a thick, black carpet. I loved it! I took out the king sized bed, black cotton sheets and pillow cases, 12 fluffy pillows, a body pillow, and bed curtains. I set up the bed and made it. I then put the black side tables on either side of the black framed bed and placed a lamp on the right side.

I then pulled out the black wardrobe and set it up, putting half my clothes in here, and keeping half in my bag.

My watch started to go off. The two hours were up. _'Magic really does speed things up,'_ I thought as I climbed up the stairs that the slide turned into. I got out of the trunk and laid what was left of my clothes on the floor. I pulled out a pair of purple pajamas and slid into my bed. I was just going to sleep for a few hours. I fell asleep quickly and I slept deeply with Gavin by my side. "I'm glad I named you after him," I whispered to the sleeping kitten.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter six! I'm liking how the story is going so far, even if others don't agree with me on how good it is. I have noticed that I got another favorite and I'm super happy. I love that people are liking this and I want to continue this. This chapter is not my best, but I'm up later than normal. I'm sorry if it seems alittle rushed. I love you guys!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any famous games, books, TV shows, or ect. That You may see. I only own Angel, her friends and her parents**

"_Speaking_**" Gavin speaking**

"Speaking" **Normal speaking**

_'Speaking_**' ****'Angel's thoughts**

"_**Speaking**_**" Parseltongue**

_**"Speaking" **_**Spells**

* * *

><p>"Angel," a soft voice said as it shook my shoulder, "It's time to make dinner." I swatted the hand away and turned over. "Alright," said the voice I knew was Sirius', "I'll have to tell Harry that you aren't making his special dinner…"<p>

"Crap!" I said as I sat up in bed and turned on the lights, "Get out. I need to get dressed!" Sirius didn't waste any time and left. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and sighed. "I'll just go in sweatpants and a tee shirt," I said as I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail. I quickly changed and ran down stairs, knocking Ginny down in the entrance hall with a smirk of pride. Mrs. Weasley was already about to make dinner when I walked in. "Oh no ma'am," I told her, "The kitchen is mine tonight."

"But-" Mrs. Weasley tried to say.

"Nope not listening. Tell everyone that they are not allowed in until I'm done cooking or there will be Hell to pay."

Mrs. Weasley let her head sink low as she finally walked out. "Alright, but if you need any help, call for me alright?"

"I can call for Kreature," I said as the tips of my hair were going black, showing that I was annoyed, "I know how to cook." When she left I called Kreature. "Kreature, are you willing to help me cook?"

"What does Misses Birdy need?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to need a large cauldron, two full body chickens, a full sack of potatoes, and twenty ears of corn. Can you get all that for me?" I ask him.

"Yes ma'am, Kreature will be right back with it all." He left with a pop and no more than a minute later he had the chickens and the large cauldron, and he left again. I somehow managed to light a fire in the fire place and fill the cauldron up with water. I put it over the fire place and placed the two chickens in there. By the time I did all that, Kreature had gotten everything and was waiting on further instructions.

"Ok, can you find me two big pots?" I asked him. I didn't want to touch anything that Kreature said was unsafe and make the kitchen explode. He did the task before I could blink my eyes. I turned on the stove and gave Kreature my thanks. I then poured water into both pots and put them on the eyes of the stove.

I needed them to start boiling so I went to check on the chickens. The water was already boiling, but the chicken wasn't anywhere close to being done. "Could you get me some… salt, pepper, and bay leaves?" I asked Kreature. All he did was nod his head and popped out, and back in with all the spices. "Thank you Kreature. I have one more favor to ask of you." I whispered my secrete favor into his ear and he popped out.

I saw the water starting to boil in both of the pots so I placed the potatoes in their water after I peeled them so none of the skin was on them. I put half the sack in the water, and covered the pot.

I then put a handful of salt into the pot that my corn was going to go into. I put some pepper in there too and let them dissolve. I peeled all the ears and got most of the tiny hairs out before chopping off the ends and then into halves. Finally I had my potatoes and my corn cooking.

Now I needed to put the salt, pepper, and bay leaves into the chicken. The chicken was half way done, but I thought it could still hold the flavor. I put three bay leaves into the water and a handful of salt and pepper. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minutes, I decided I needed to find a potato masher, big spoons, and a fork. I found everything with ease and checked the potatoes. The fork slid into them easily so I knew they were done. I found a strainer on my own and poured the potatoes into it. I put the potatoes back into the dry pot and grabbed the potato masher. After the potatoes were mashed, salted, and buttered, I turned off the eye that the corn was on and left it there.<p>

I went to check on the chicken and saw that it was ready to be picked off the bone. I took the chicken out of the boiling water very carefully with two of the big spoons I had found. It was easy to pull the chicken because it was so tender that it practically fell off the bone.

Suddenly, throwing me out of my concentration, a knock on the door was heard. I scowled and pulled it open slightly. "Can I help you Ron?" I asked when I saw who it was.

"When's dinner going to be done? It's already 7:30," he asked

I looked at my watch, which had the correct time on it, "No it's not. It's only seven! It won't be ready until eight."

"Well then," he said a little sad, "Can I have a snack?"

"Wait here," I said as I closed the door behind me. I found him a light snack of potato chips, and walked back to the door, "Can these hold you until I'm done cooking?"

"I suppose," he groaned as he took the bowl of chips and went back into the living room.

I turned back toward my work and finished de-boning the chicken and putting it back into the boiling water that now had some of the chicken's natural oils laced in it. The boiling motion would break up the chicken a bit and allow me time to make the dumplings. I found the flour and milk and set to work.

* * *

><p>After five minutes the dumplings were being put into the water and stirred into the meal. Now all I had to do was stir it periodically and clean up.<p>

"Misses Birdy! Kreature has the thing you wants," said the house elf as he popped back into the room.

"Thank you Kreature," I said, "Dinner's almost ready. Could you put it on the counter over there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Kreature… I have a question?"

"Ma'am?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"You remind me of Young Master Regulus. He was always nice to Kreature and let him help in things he could do on his own. He always said 'Thank You.'"

"Oh," I said fairly shocked, "I'm very honored that you think of me so fondly."

Kreature and I talked for about fifteen minutes with either him or me going and checking the dumplings. "Misses Birdy," Kreature said, "I be thinking it is done."

I got up and checked myself and nodded, "Why don't you set the table Kreature?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

I walked out of the kitchen and walked to the living room where all of the Order were waiting on dinner. Tonks and Remus were sitting on the couch with Harry and Ron beside them. Ginny was sitting at her mother's feet like a dog, and her father was sitting on the arm of the chair Molly was sitting in. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were in the middle of a tag team chess match. Snape was sitting in one of the other chairs reading a book. The rest were just scattered around the room.

"Dinner's ready," was all I said before Ron shot up and went into the kitchen. He stopped as the smell of delicious food hit his nostrils. He moaned as he took a big whiff. "Go sit down. I'll fix your plates," I said as I directed Ron to the table. He sat down without a fuss, hoping to get the first plate. "Ron, it's Harry's birthday, he gets first plate," but his face turned sad and puppy like, "But you can have second." His smile came back full force.

I fixed everyone a plate as quickly as possible: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Sirius, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Kingsly, Moody (even though he probably wouldn't eat it), Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. Finally, I made mine and sat down to eat it.

* * *

><p>Ron had taken the first bite and moaned in happiness. I smiled slightly as I continued to eat my food. I had to say, it was a pretty good batch.<p>

"Not bad," I said as I took another bite.

"Not bad?" Harry asked, "This is amazing!" Everyone, including Moody, to my surprise agreed.

"I'm glad you guys like it. My momma taught me how to make it. This and Ham and Egg pie are the only things I can make without burning the kitchen down though." I replied.

"What's a 'Ham and Egg Pie?'" Fred asked.

"I'll have to make it for you one day," was all I said.

"Can I get seconds?" asked Ron, Fred, George, and Bill at the same time. I giggled and nodded my head. They made a race to the couldron, but ultimately Bill won.

"What did you think of it Professor Snape?" I asked the sallow skinned man.

Snape looked at me in the eye and said, "It was acceptable." I smiled widely because I knew he didn't even hand out mild compliments, and he had given me one!

"Can you tutor me at potions?" I asked him, "I need to get at least moderate before school starts."

He nods his head in agreement, "When do you want to start?"

"After dessert?"

"Acceptable," he said.

"Dessert?" asked Harry.

"Yep," I said. I got up and walked to the counter that Kreature put the item on. I grabbed the tall rectangular box and moved it to the table that Mrs. Weasley had cleared with her wand. I laid the box down and opened it.

"I sent Kreature to get you a ice-cream birthday cake," I said. The cake was a one tear and had a beautiful layer of icecream for the icing. It was plain white with pretty green cursive writing. "Happy Birthday Harry."

I looked at Harry and he was looking at the cake in awe. He looked up at me and smiled. He had never had a real ordinary birthday cake, so I got him one. I held out my arms as if to say Ta-da, but said, "Happy birthday Harry."

Thirty minutes of smiles and talking, saw me and Snape in the basement making a cure for boils and Pepper up potion. "So far you are doing... fair enough," Snape said. The cure for boils was almost done, and the pepper up had about ten minutes left on it.

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir." I contiuned to work and barely looked up.<p>

"Has anything happened since yesterday of notice?" Snape asked me.

"If I tell you, you have to swear on your magic that you won't tell Dumbledore."

"I swear on my magic that I will not give Albus Dumbledore any of the information that Angel Peacock is about to give me, so mote it be." As he finished a bright golden light wrapped around me and Snape, telling me that he had made the oath truthfully.

I told Snape all about the dream I had the other night, who my parents were, and why they sent me away. Snape was the only one I could talk to about this, and I knew I could trust him, even if everyone else didn't.

I finished my potions and bottled them. Snape said that they were as close to perfect as some one like me could get them. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 9 o'clock in the evening. "I'm sorry I have to cut our time short Professor Snape, but I need to go do some stuff upstairs. When will you be back for our next lesson?"

"How about Thursday? That is the only day I have free all next week."

"That sounds fine. I'll see you then Professor." I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

I started up the stairs only to have Sirius knock me sideways as I got up them. "You wanna talk now?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. I pulled him into my room and we sat on the bed. We talked for about an hour about my shopping trip in Diagon Alley. I told him about the trunk and that he was welcome to floo to it at anytime, and that the password was "The Half-Blood Prince," and how I decorated it.

"Wow," Sirius said, "So I can come over anytime I want?"

"Only if you send me an owl before you leave, and when you get back."

"Why?" he asked.

"Let's just leave it at 'I worry,' for now."

Sirius shrugged and got up. "It's almost eleven. We need to go to bed." He petted Gavin on the head and ruffled my hair, "Night kiddo," he said as he walked out of my room.

_"I like him Mommy,"_ Gavin said to me.

"Well it's a good thing we are going to be here for a while. Do you want me to show you my new trunk? I need still need to decorate the training room, the kitchen, and the guest room."

Gavin nodded his head at me as I grabbed my bag. I climbed back into my trunk and climbed down the ladder.

* * *

><p>I walked through the living room toward the kitchen. I laid my bag down onto the tile floor and dug until I found all my pots, pans, and spoons that I had gotten from my vault. I also pulled out the coffee machine, and ten mugs that I had baught. Apparently not only the fridge was auto-restockable. I found a pantry that had loads of canned foods, coffee, teas, and other dried foods. The kitchen even had muggle appliances like a microwave. That had microwave popcorn to go with it.<p>

The bread box even restocked. I thought that was awesome!

I placed Gavin on the floor and looked at the counter tops. They were all chrome colored with the actual bodies of the counters being made of black wood. The walls were painted black, just like the counters.

"Can you keep up with me baby?" I asked the kitten as I walked back into the living room. I watched as he waddled after me. He was too cute, but I wouldn't get anything done if he kept doing that. I bent over and picked him up. I carried him into the training room which was the room right across from the kitchen.

I opened the door to... another corridor. On either side were black doors with blue walls bordering them. I opened one of the doors, the left one, and waked in. It was a potions lab. Without me saying or doing anything, all my potions ingredients came flying into the room and landing onto the shelves all over the room.

"That was odd," I said as I went across the hall and found the training room. It had a solid wood floor. I saw padding, dummies, and targets in a corner of the room and a whole wall made of mirrors. The rest of the walls were a pale blue. I nodded my head. _'Not bad,'_ I thought, _'Now all I have to do is decorate the guest room.'_ I thought. I looked at my watch as I made my way there. I had only been in here for thirty minutes so far, and I didn't plan on going back anytime soon. During our talk, I had told Sirius to knock on the lid of my trunk if anyone was looking for me, so I didn't have to worry.

I went into my study and looked for a book on wards. I had found a ward that would tell me if anyone got near my room, and it would work from here. _**"Aspice in me, et meos ex interpellatores"**_ I gave a winding wand motion and I felt the magic wrap around me and fly out to my room. I put the book back and grabbed the letter that my birth parents had written me, the photo album that they had left me, and the letters my friends have sent to me through the box.

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room and over to my bag. <em><span>"Yay,"<span>_ Gavin cheered, _"Mommy knows I'm hungry."_

"You're always hungry," I replied, pulling a bottle out of my bag and magically warmed it to average body heat. I placed Gavin on my lap and gave him the bottle.

I picked up the letter my birth parents gave me and broke the wax seal on the letter. It was written on the same parchment as the envolope in black ink.

* * *

><p>"Darling Angel," It read,<p>

"Your father would write this letter as well, but he has such horrible hand writting. Right now you are in my belly, waiting to come out, and we don't think we will be with you much longer than your first birthday.

You are our world Angel. We have a plan. You will always be loved and we will always be with you. Your father and I have never been so happy. We have always wanted a baby, and your god parents, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin know of our plan to send you to another universe. Remus should reconize you with just your smell, but Lily is not a werewolf like him. You will have to tell her.

Your father was actually close friends with Remus and the other Mauraders, and I with Lily. We talked to eachother about everything, and your father shared more than one detention with James Potter.

Lily and James are meant to be married in about a month, but seeing as I'm only four months pregnate with you at this point. Lily says that if she gets a boy, she's going to name him Harrison because of her father, and Jasmine for a girl.

She actually helped me name you. She always calls you her little angel.

Well, I have to go now. James is having cold feet again. We love you our little baby girl.

Love,

Mummy and Daddy."

* * *

><p>All I could think was that Remus Lupin was my godfather. He must have known! I had to talk to him tomorrow. I then picked up the box that held all the letters from my friends. I had three of them, but I didn't want to read them now.<p>

Remus was still on my mind and I needed to talk to him, and I wouldn't be able to sleep till I did.

"Gavin," I said while standing up, "We're going back."

Gavin gave a tired yawn and nodded, _"Ok Mommy,"_ he said as I struggled to climb back up the ladder.

I clambered out of the trunk and walked out of the room. I walked down the corridor until I reached the room I knew was Remus'. I knocked on the door, but no one came. I knocked again, louder.

"Angel?" Remus asked as he opened the door, "What are you doing up this late?"

"You knew," was all I said.

"Knew wha-"

"You knew who I was! You knew! You knew I was your goddaughter and you didn't even look at me all day or night!"

"Angel... I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to react like this."

"How can I not? My mother and father left me a letter. It said that you were my god father and Lily was my god mother! I've lost my parents, birth and adopted, and my god mother! You thought I wasn't going to react like this?" I slapped him across the face and ran back into my room, barely noticing that everyone had just heard what I said.

I opened the door and crawled on my bed, Gavin still in my lap, and bawled my eyes out. Does he not want me? Did he not even want to be my god father? Was I that bad? These thoughts kept running through my head as I cried. Remus would use enough common sense to know that I didn't tell anyone I came back to this universe for a reason, but what else would he tell?


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to find that Gavin was laying beside my bed. He was still in blissful sleep and purring as he drempt. I remembered last night and sighed. I had made a fool of myself and probably scared anyone who liked me before away.

There was a knock at my door, and a soft voice came through. "Angel," it was Snape, "Are you awake?"

"What do you want?" I asked in an angry voice. He knew that I had a terrible temper, but he didn't retreat from the door.

"To talk," He replied, "Please open the door."

I waved my hand, barely noticing that I had performed wandless magic, and the door slowly opened to reveal the older man. "What do you wanna talk about?" I asked as he made his way across the room.

"What happened last night. Potter told me what happened. How you slapped Lupin, and how you ran to your room crying."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"My Slytherins say the same thing, but they normally feel better when they do. And since I know the most about you, and so on, I thought that you would want to talk to me."

I didn't say a single word, just threw the letter that my parents had written to me and waited as he read it. "There was always a reason I hated that whole group, but I can't believe that Lupin would abandon his own Goddaughter."

"Do you remember my father?" I finally asked.

"I believe I did. He was the only one of the Mauraders who stood up for me. He told Potter and Black that enough is enough."

"I told Sirius who my parents were, but he didn't mention a thing about them."

"Maybe he thought he was saving you from the pain."

"Then why does he tell Harry about his parents?"

"That I can't answer."

"Did you know my mom as well?"

"Oh yes. She was different from any other Slytherin. She never had a thought of joining the Dark Lord, and she smiled often. She helped me with my Transfiguration work, and I helped her with charms. She could trip over air and still look graceful. "

I laughed at him and looked at him. "I know about you saving Harry."

He cleared his throat and stood up rapidly. "You already missed breakfast, and your tutoring lessons will start at noon. Now get dressed and ready for lunch."

"Yes sir," I said as he left the room, heading to Merlin knows where. I slowly got up, so I wouldn't wake up Gavin. But sadly, it didn't work.

"_Mommy? You up?"_ the kitten asked. He stood up and waddled his way onto my lap.

"Yes baby. I'm up. How did you sleep?"

_"Ok. Mommy why are you sad?"_

"How do you know I'm sad?" I asked him as I picked him up and went to the bathroom.

_"The tips of your hair are blue."_ I looked in the mirror and noticed that they were. They were a dark, almost navy blue.

I remembered what the woman at the hair salon had told me about my hair. "If the tips are black you are stressed, red; you're angry, blue; you're sad, green; you're happy, purple; optimistic or romantic, pink flattered and embarrassed. The darker or brighter the shade, the more intense the feeling."

Apparently, I was pretty sad. I quickly put on my black eyeliner and mascara and went to get clothes from the wardrobe. I grabbed a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I ran a hair brush through my hair and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed Gavin and a bottle of formula and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey... Angel," I heard Remus' voice as I walked into the room. I looked at him. He was sitting at the wooden table with Snape and Sirius.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked as I warmed up the bottle and poured me a cup of coffee.

"We just want to talk," Sirius replied for Remus.

"What if I don't want to talk?" I asked sending both of them a glare that would make the Dark Lord piss his pants. I could tell my hair was changing again; from blue to a dark red. I tried to calm down as I fed Gavin his bottle. I could basically hear the gears in their heads go faster and faster as they tried to find a way to continue.

"Please, Angel," Sirius said in a pleading tone, "talk to us. Snape already told me where you are really from."

"Oh? Did he tell you that my mother and father named Remus and Lily my godparents? That he knew about their plan? That he smelled my scent as soon as he saw me?" I yelled.

"Is that true Remus?" Sirius asked his best friend. Remus didn't answer but lowered his head in shame. "Why would you do that? Were you just going to abandon her?"

"I-I don't know..." Remus said.

"You don't know? I lost my parents, my godmother, and the only home I've ever known, and you didn't once think that I needed to know I had one more family member?"

"Please Angel," Remus said, "I'm sorry! I just thought that you wouldn't want a monster like me as your-"

"Don't you dare say another word Remus John Lupin! I don't care that you're a werewolf!" I covered my mouth, thinking that I had said too much. They just kept looking at me and waited for me to continue. "I know and I would never do something like that! You are my godfather and I would love you even if you were as crazy as Bellatrix LeStrange."

Remus stood up and used his werewolf speed to wrap me in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry my little Lollipop. I still love you like the daughter I never had."

"Lollipop?" I asked.

Remus nodded his head, "Oh yes. Lily, your parents, and I had tons of nicknames for you. I called you Lollipop, Bubble Butt, Butterfly, Cookie, Cuddle Bug, Ducky, and Dumpling."

"Why do they mostly consist of food?" Snape asked.

"She was a _big_ baby," was all he said. For the next few hours, until noon, we talked about all the nick names that I had, Lily, and my parents.

"It's time fro your lessons," Snape said. He lead me to the basement and set me to work on a first year potion: Babbling Beverage. With in the next two hours, I had made a perfect batch. He looked at me with suspicion and gave me a fourth year potion to do: a burn healing paste. When I was done, it was a perfect orange paste. "How did you do this? This is a fourth year potion."

"I don't know. I'm just following the instructions you put up."

"But Potter couldn't even do this one."

"Then I don't know..."

"I guess you're just a natural," said a voice from behind me.

* * *

><p>"William?" Snape asked, "Is that really you?"<p>

"Hello Severus. How is my old friend?" the man asked.

"How did you get in here?" Snape replied.

"Oh, Albus brought me here. Said you 'had a suprise for me,' or something along those lines."

"William Smyth... meet your sister's daughter. Angel."

The man just stayed there is shock as he looked between me and Snape. "She can't be... Angel was sent away..."

"Does everyone know this?" I asked.

"Not the kids," Snape said trying to get me to be quiet. He looked at the shocked man. "She really is. I did some test while she was knocked out."

"You did?" the man and I both asked.

"I didn't tell Albus about them," Snape explained, "I knew more about you than you did." I stuck my tongue out at the man.

"May I go now professor? Remus is teaching me Defense Against the Dark Arts," I asked him. I saw a flash of something go through his eyes, but it was gone as soon it had come. He nodded his head and I set about cleaning my station.

Remus came down to the basement to get me, but when he saw William, he hugged the man tightly. "William! Your back from Africa!"

The man hugged Remus back and said, "Yeah I'm back. How is Sirius? I heard that he was living here again."

"Aren't you the least bit surprised that Sirius is free?" I asked the man.

"Not at all. I knew Sirius couldn't have murdered Lily and James, or kill Peter."

"How did you know he was innocent?" I asked.

"I never trusted Peter, and I tried to talk them out of changing it. They didn't listen."

"So... You're my uncle huh?" I looked the man over. He was a good looking man with messy, sun kissed brown hair that went down to his ears. His blue eyes shone with humor as I looked at him. He had a small frame, but his muscles were sharp and shaped to perfection (The tight t-shirt left little to the imagination). He had something I thought was impossible for anyone related to me, a tan. It wasn't too dark,but more like soft bronze color. His teeth was pearly white and straight. "I have a hot family!" I yelled.

William and Remus looked at me for a second and promptly fell onto the floor laughing. I just started to think to myself. '_How did I have a beautiful mom and a gorgeous uncle, but still be so plain?_' I thought.

William was up off the floor and looked me over as well, "You look just like your mom did at 15."

"What? That awkward stage?"

"No, well I mean yes, but you have the potential to be a very beautiful young lady."

"I'm sorry to tell you this William," Remus said, "But we are going upstairs into the drawing room. I'm teaching her DADA."

"I heard you were a teacher at one point," William said, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes," Remus said as he drifted into a dream like state.

"Okay, we have about five minutes before he snaps out of it. Let's go." William grabbed my hand and we ran out of the basement. He pulled me into a cupboard under the stairs that had an expansion charm on it, so we could both fit comfortably.

* * *

><p>"Are you really my uncle?" I asked him.<p>

"Yep. Your mom and I were twins. I have some pictures of your mom and dad if you want them." I nodded my head in excitment as we talked about all the things he and my mother did as children. "And Lizzy just fell. After falling down a whole flight of stairs, she just stood up and said 'Still Alive,' and I groaned. We laughed for about 15 minutes." We were in that cupboard for about an hour before Harry opened the door.

"Is this her?" he asked Remus sarcastically.

Remus looked down at me with disapproval and said, "Yeah that's her."

I looked down in slight shame as Remus walked William and me into the drawing room.

* * *

><p>"Now, Professor Snape tells me that you are a natural with Potions. Let's hope you are as good at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He shot a random spell at me and I dodged it with ease.<p>

"Okay," I said, "That was surreal!" He shot another at me and my first reflex was to lift my arms over my head to protect myself, but when nothing happened. I peeked out from under my arms and saw the shocked looks on Remus' and William's faces. "What did I do?" I asked, a little nervous.

"You blocked that spell. Without a wand..." Remus said, "That hasn't been done since..."

"Your mother saved your father."


	9. Chapter 8

"Saved my father?" I asked. I looked at them oddly, "What do you mean?"

"Your father was attacked one night... by a vampire," William said, "He and your mom were walking on the grounds at Hogwarts, and a vampire attacked. He was in a blood lust and he saw your father and charged."

"Your mother, timed his attack and rammed into the vampire."

"Your mother was a half Veela, and her wings shot out of her back and she tore that vampire apart for trying to kill her mate," Remus continued.

"But the vampire bit your mother and she started to turn. She was about to become a tri-creature. A wizard, Veela, and Vampire," Snape explained.

"You mean a succubus?" I asked, 'My life is so complicated.'

"Along those lines yes, but not really. Her magical power got stronger and she scared every other creature that she didn't consider 'pack' away," Remus answered.

"Your father felt so bad for making her this creature, but she couldn't resent him or even be mad at him," Snape said.

"'I'm so much more powerful now! I can protect my family and our future children,' she said, but I just think that saying that immaculated your father," William said, "Andrew just didn't listen though and tried to make himself stronger than your mom."

"He almost depleted his core. If that had happened he could have died," Remus said.

"She saw this and challenged him to a duel. She had planned to throw the duel to make him feel better, but your father actually did beat her. She was in a coma for weeks, and your father tried to take his life multiple times afterwards. He kept claiming that he wasn't good enough to be with her," William said.

"When he said it next to her bedside, she promptly woke up and slapped him across the face," Snape continued with a fond smile.

"She said 'If you ever say that again, I will do much worse than a slap!'" Remus laughed. "From that day forth your mom and dad were even. They were even in power and in love."

"They saved each other as they traveled the world together. Your father saved your mom from being eaten by a dragon, and your mom stopped your dad from being trampled by a herd of unicorns," William said.

"I love my parents!" I yelled when they were done.

That night I was sitting at the kitchen table with Gavin in my lap and Padfoot's head on my knee. "So Angel," Harry said, "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"

"Well from the stories of your adventures that Fred and George told me, I don't know. It seems very dangerous," I replied.

"What all do you know?" he asked.

* * *

><p>'I know everything,' I thought. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I actually said. Everyone laughed as I put my dish in the sink and walked into the living room, where my uncle was. "Hey," I said, "I want to show you, Remus, and Sirius something." He nodded and went to get Remus before following me up the stairs, into my room. "Stand over there," I said pointing toward the bed.<p>

Sirius, being the smartass that he is, he jumped on the bed and stood there. Remus and William stood by the foot of the bed and waited on me to get to them.

"Okay guys," I said after I had locked the door, "I'm about to show you something. You can't tell anyone unless I give you permission to do so. Not even Dumbledore."

"We understand," Remus and William said. Sirius barked, but I knew he wouldn't tell anyone; he did already promise, after all.

"Alright," I said as I made my way over to my trunk, "The Half-Blood Prince." My trunk gave a slight glow and I opened it. Remus gasped when instead of my trunk, there were a set of stairs. I nudged my head at the trunk, telling them to follow me. I climbed into my suite. Sirius had to turn back to his human form to get down the ladder, but he gasped as he saw the living room.

"Welcome to my humble home," I said as I lifted my arms in presentation. I practically heard all their jaws fall in awe as they looked around my home.

"This is-" Remus started but William and Sirius interrupted him.

"Awesome!" they said. The two men went about looking in all of the rooms and smiled. Remus was just standing there with his mouth wide open. He walked up to the furniture and gave a sad smile. I looked at him and saw that he had small, almost non-noticable tears in his amber eyes.

"Are you okay Remus?" I asked him.

He looked at me and quickly wiped his eyes, "This is your mom's couch. She had it in her room."

I raised a comical eyebrow at him and asked, "And how, prey tell, do you know that?" Remus blushed brightly and looked away at my stare.

It was William that spoke up and answered, "Didn't you know? Remus and your mom used to date."

"Yeah!" Sirius interjected,"He popped her cherry."

"I did NOT need to know that!" I yelled. I covered my ears and started to sing, "La la la la la!" over and over again..

I saw Sirius and William on the floor, rolling in laughter, while Remus covered his blushing face with his hands. "Come on guys," I said when I uncovered my ears, "Let me give you the grand tour." I took them to all the rooms: The training room, my study, the bathroom, and the guest room. "If you need me, I'll either be in my study or in my room," I pointed to the door across from the guest room. You guys can get a bed out of the bag in the living room. You can duplicate it and make enough for you all to have. I'm gonna go to the study and well... study."

I made my way to the study and sat behind my desk. I absorbed myself into my computer and looked up what made computers, cellphones and the like, work. I was going to find a way to make all muggle appliances work on magic!

About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door and I was pulled out of my concentration. "Come in," I called as I hid my notebook that I took my notes in, in the top drawer of my desk. It was Sirius coming into my study. "Hey Padfoot," I said, "What's up?"

"We're finally done with the room," he said, "We were planning on going back upstairs and get some clothes and other things. Want us to grab some things for you?"

"Yeah," I said, "I need Gavin (I forgot him in my room) and my back pack."

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as possible. Don't do anything stupid." I stuck my tongue out at him and decided to take a clean notebook and a black pen and go to my bedroom and do a bit of writing before bed. I got into my purple, oversized pajamas and took my hair down from the confinds of the ponytail.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at my door and William's voice reached my ears. "Angel? You in there?"<p>

I opened the door to see my uncle standing there with a duffle bag in one hand and my kitten in the other. "_Hey Mommy!"_ Gavin said as soon as he saw me, "_It was too quiet without you!"_

I smiled at my baby and looked at my uncle. "Thank you for bringing him," I told him, but he wasn't listening to me. He was looking me over and had a fond smile on his face. "What?" I asked him.

He looked shocked as I pulled him out off his train of thought, and he shook his head. "Just that you are just like your mom. When we were kids, she would always wear clothes too big for her, that is until she got her inheritance."

"Oh, okay. I was just going to go to bed. I have to get up early to start my routine."

"Routine?"

"Yeah, I need a new one. I need to start excising and so on."

"What about eating veggies?"

"No way in hell." William burst out loudly and had to hold his gut.

"You want to come see the room?"

"Sure, but I think it best that we set some rules."

"Being given rules by my niece. Where did I go wrong?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just go get dressed for bed and go meet me in the living room in about ten minutes. Tell Sirius and Remus the same thing."

"Okay," he said as made his way across to the guest room where I assumed Sirius and Remus were already. I tore out a peice of note book paper and started to write down all the rules I could think of that weren't too harsh or unfair.

Five minutes later, I walked out of my room and went into the living room to wait for the guys. I sighed and sat down in the recliner and played with the gray tips of my hair. I was nervous, which I guess is under stressed. "You wanted to talk to us Angel?" I heard Remus' voice say from infront of me.

"Yes. I wanted to set some rules down," I replied.

"Okay," Sirius said, "What kind of rules?"

"I only have a few, and I think they're pretty fair."

"Ok," they all said and waited for me to tell them the rules.

"Okay, number one: Your room will be clean. I will go in there to check it once a month.

number two: You will clean up after yourselves. If it's yours, pick it up, and if you see someone else leave a mess, tell them.

number three: Anything you break, you buy. You will pay me back for everything you break, unless it's in the training room. I had that stuff charmed to fix itsself automatically.

number four: If you borrow any of my things, return them in the same condition you borrowed them.

Number five: Don't lie. I hate lying and I will not tolerate it.

Number six: If you are in any kind of trouble, come here, or to me. I will be giving you each a cell phone in time so you can contact me.

number seven: No dangerous or embarrassing pranks. I don't like them and I don't want anyone to get hurt.

number eight: Don't come to me saying you're bored. I will find you something to do."

"You sound like a mom!" Sirius said.

"My home, my rules. Oh and number nine: knock before you enter my study or room. I just figured I should let you know the rules before bed." I stood up and grabbed my backpack, "Goodnight guys," I said, "I hope you find my rules fair. I'm gonna go take a bath and go to sleep. I'm not feeling too well." 'Shit,' I thought, 'I'm getting moody. I better send Kreature out for lady things.'

I quickly made my way to my bathroom and started to run the water. I could practically feel my muscles tense as I called Kreature. "Kreature," I told the house elf, "I need you to go get me anything that could help with... that time of the month."

"Is Ms. Angel having her menstruals?" the little elf asked.

"Yes Kreature, I am."

"I will fetch Ms. a potion. It will stop cramps, and help control bloteyness and moodyness. I will also bring some supplies for you."

I blushed heavily as I nodded my head and he left. 'That was _way _too embarrassing,' I thought as I got undressed. I sat down in the almost scalding hot water. My muscles relaxed under the hot water. I sighed and just relaxed in the hot water. I took a deep breath and held my nose and mouth under the water and just tried not to think.

'Am I where I'm supposed to be? or is that with my friends?' I thought, 'That's right, I haven't read any of their letters yet. I need to do that sometime tomorrow,' and my thoughts just kept going. "I miss my momma," I said outloud thinking of the mom that raised me. My eyes filled slightly with tears as I thought about my mom.

I sat up in the tub and decided to get out. I needed to sleep. My classes weren't going to learn themselves. I put my pajamas back on and climbed into my nicely made bed. Gavin climbed up by my head and licked my nose. _"I love you Mommy,"_ he said.

"I love you too baby. I'll see you in the morning." With that I fell asleep with the vision of my momma smiling down at me.


	10. Chapter 9

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, and I looked at the small black kitten infront of me. "Gavin why are you licking my nose?" I asked him.

_"It's time to wake up Mommy. Someone has been knocking on your door for the last ten minutes."_

I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it was already almost 9:00 in the morning! "Shit!" I yelled as I jumped out of my now messed up bed and ran toward my closet. I quickly pulled on a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Just as I was about to run to the bathroom, a knock sounded at the door. "Come in!" I yelled as I closed the door.

"Angel?" I heard Remus ask as he walked into the bed room.

"I'll be right out Remus," I told him. I did my business, brushed my teeth, and put on eyeliner and mascara. Finally I walked out and smiled at Remus.

"Finally awake I see?" he said, "I sent Sirius and William back out to make sure that no one tried to get in."

"Thanks Remus," I said, "How did you guys sleep?"

"Pretty well, thank you," Remus said, "Do you plan on telling the others about this place?"

"Nope. I'm hiding a few thing in here. I'm only trusting you three right now."

"That's probably for the best. Your mother didn't trust Dumbledore either."

"Glad I'm not the only one, but Harry thinks that Dumbledore is the best thing since sliced bread. Did James and Lily put that much blind faith in him?"

"No. And after I found out that Padfoot was being framed, I didn't either."

"We got to think of a way to help Harry without Bumblebee knowing," I said. All Remus did was nod his head in total agreement. "Sirius doesn't trust him does he?"

"I honestly don't know," Remus replied as he turned to leave the room, "We'll figure it out later, but for now we need to get back or people will be sure to notice."

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the kitchen talking in shushed tones so that if anyone did come in, they wouldn't hear what me and Remus were talking about. "Remus... I have a problem."<p>

"What is it Angel?" Remus asked looking me in the eye.

"I have a c-crush on someone, and I don't know how to go around it."

"Who is it?" Remus almost growled.

"H-Harry. Momma always told me that 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach,' but Harry hasn't been acting any differently. Do you have any ideas?"

"Why are you asking me?" Remus asked in a sort of nervous laugh.

"I know about you and Tonks. You two make a really cute couple."

"W-What! We are not a couple!"

"You will be. You two also have a little boy named Teddy."

"H-he's not a..." Remus trailed off.

"Nope. He gets alittle antsy during the full moon and likes his steaks extra rare, but that's it. He is a Metamorphmagus though. He likes to stick to teal though."

I gave a small laugh as Remus' face fell from worry to relief, and I asked him again, "So what do I do?"

"Tell him how you feel. That's the best advice I can give you."

"Yeah I'll just walk up to him and say 'Hey Harry! I developed a huge crush on you by reading books about your life!' I'm sure he'll take it real well," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Take what well?" asked a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around and it was Harry and Ron standing behind me.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I said quickly.

Harry gave me a weird look, but shrugged his shoulders, letting the subject drop for now. "Hey Angel!" I heard Ron ask, "Could you bake a cake or make dinner tonight? You cook better then my mom!"

I giggled alittle as I noticed that Ron's cheeks and ears were turning as red as his hair. "I only make a few things really well. Not to brag or anything, but I can make a mean Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich."

Ron gave out a nervous chuckle while Harry burst into laughter. Before we knew it Fred and George were running into the room throwing investigative glances around the room. "We heard laughter!" one of them said.

"Who made a joke?" the other said.

I shook my head and stood up. "Do you want me to make you a PB&J sandwich?" I asked Ron. At his tentative nod. I moved around the kitchen making him, Harry, Remus, and the Twins all sandwiches and poured them all glasses of milk. They all smiled at me as they ate. Today during my lessons, Remus thought it would be a good idea to help the Weaselys clean the house. I would be moving things, cleaning things and warding things. I wasn't allowed to do things the muggle way all day.

* * *

><p>It was about 3 o'clock when Snape took me down to the basement again today and took me to the next level in my brewing. He set me on making a Blood-Replenishing Potion, Bruise Removal Paste, and a Burn Healing paste.<p>

While they were all brewing, Snape took this time to teach me any defense spell that he thought I could remember or could do. Unfortunately, the _Patronis Charm_ was not part of the list. The potions were once again done to perfection, to Snape's immense surprise. For the rest of the day, I had a cocky smile on my face. I could tell that it amused Sirius and Remus because at that moment, I looked just like my dad. I shook my head and went to help Molly make dinner.

She said that I could make the main meal. I decided to make cheese filled Ravioli with Alfredo sauce. I told Molly this and she started on making enough garlic bread sticks to let everyone have at least five if they wanted it.

I called Kreater who I sent to get the ravioli and the sauce. About 15 minutes later, he came back with ten bags of the raviolis and five glass jars of the sauce. 'This is gonna take a while,' I thought.

As I cooked I could feel eyes following me as I moved around the kitchen, and I knew it couldn't be Molly because she was too busy to look up. I turned around to see that Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Snape, and Ginny were all staring at me (or glaring in Ginny's case.) I went back to working, trying to hide my blush from them, and I tested the pasta. "Got a problem Ginny?" I asked, but I got no answer, just angry footsteps going away. I chuckled and grinned a mean grin that was hidden by my hair, which had turned purple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't very happy with the original chapter so I decided to redo it. Please no flames.**


	11. Chapter 10

"So," I started, "What do you guys think?"

"It's amazing!" Hermione said as she soaked some of the white sauce with the garlic bread stick she had. I looked around and smiled as I noticed that all the men of the house looked content, but Ginny hadn't touched a bite of her food.

"What's wrong Gin?" I heard Ron ask, "All you've eaten were the bread sticks Mum made."

"I'm not a big fan of pasta," Ginny replied. She crossed her arms around her chest and her frown deepened as she looked at me.

"That's not true! You loved Mum's chicken parmesan," Fred argued, trying to hide his smirk.

I gave a short snort as I put another piece of the pasta into my mouth. "What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing," I said too innocently, "Professor Snape, I got a question."

"I might have an answer," Snape said with a sneer.

"Do I have to use quills and parchment? Can't I use notebook paper and pens?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry and Hermione agreed.

"I suppose you don't have to. Most teachers, me included, will be happy if you did your homework, and we could read it. Muggle pens are also more difficult to put cheating spells on, so they would probably be more preferable."

"Cool!" I said as I finished my food. As I got up to do the dishes though, Ron bolted from his seat and took my plate from me.

"Don't worry about that Angel. I'll get it," Ron quickly said with a dark blush. His yellow tips seemed to have turned even brighter against his darkened skin.

"You sure about that Ron?" I asked.

"Positive." He grabbed his and my things and put them in the sink and began to wash them.

"How did you do that?" asked Molly.

"Do what?" I replied giving her a confused look, even though I knew about Ron's inability to clean.

"He's doing dishes. Housework!" Molly replied.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he's trying to change."

"Maybe-," Fred started.

"He's trying to-," George continued.

"Impress someone," they both finished.

"I don't get it," I said. I watched as Harry's face fell as he heard this, and I felt Ginny's glare as I looked at the twins. "Well, anyway, thank you Ron. I'll see you all tomorrow; I need alittle alone time." I kissed Remus on the head and ruffled Sirius' hair and hugged Uncle William, who had been oddly quiet during dinner, and made my way upstairs into my room and trunk.

* * *

><p>I leaned back into my chair and stretched my back as I looked at my computer screen. I had just bought ten other notebooks and about another one hundred gel ink pens so I wouldn't run out during the school year.<p>

I looked at the box that the fates have given me. The little lock that was on it was… glowing lightly. I didn't know if I should touch it or not; the last time I touched something that glowed, I ended up here. Finally, I needed to take a look. As soon as I touched it, it opened its lid.

Inside laid three unopened envelopes and a paper CD case. All of the letters were from Gavin, Autumn , and Crystal. I picked up my baby sister's letter first, and I smiled at the messy print writing:

"Dear Angel," it read,

"I'm a little confused. You're sitting across from me right now, talking to Momma, but I know, I have a feeling that it isn't really you. I had woken up a few days ago with a letter next to my head. It told me that you had gone to your birth home and the person here is to replace you.

I could never have a sister like you though. I don't know how this person looks like you, and I don't know if I want to know. I hope you are happy and I don't want you to forget me or our family. Momma and Daddy are oblivious as always, and have no idea that she isn't you. I miss you, but I'll try to get along with her.

The letter also said that you MAY come back one day, but not to get my hopes up. If and when you reply, I want you to tell me where you are, who you're with, and what's all going on. I love you, miss you, and can't wait to hear from you.

Love,

Crystal"

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes sting lightly as I read her letter again and I looked at the pictures that had come with it. They were a selfie of Crystal with Momma, a picture of Daddy and Copy Me, and a picture of Momma, Crystal, and Copy Me.<p>

I picked up Autumn's letter and opened it. Autumn's pretty cursive writing was easier to read than Crystal's.

"Dear Angel,

Where are you? There's this imposter here pretending to be you and I don't like her! She looks just like you, down to the birthmark behind your ear, but she isn't! She doesn't talk about Harry Potter all the time like you, and she doesn't act like you at all! Jason is even getting worried about you! I'll send your Harry Potter books with my next letter, but for now you will have to make due with this DVD and these pictures. I'm not going to let you miss out on our Freshmen year of High school! You got voted as the homecoming maid for ninth grade, and I'm taking Copy You to look for dresses later. I love you Chick. Write me when you get the chance, call me if you can.

-Autumn"

* * *

><p>In the envelope were a bunch of pictures that had me, and our little group. I quickly looked through the pictures and smiled as I did. I then picked up Gavin's letter. His chicken scratches were a challenge to read, but I somehow managed to read it.<p>

"Angel,

I miss you so much. You need to come back home. That replacement you sent isn't working. She doesn't give me back rubs or plays with my hair! I miss you! Who's going to keep me grounded when I get high? Who is going to watch Supernatural with me and cry while I get mad? Just come home as soon as you can. I'm not gonna listen to that letter. You can't stay away from us for long.

-Gavin"

I was a little angry at Gavin's letter. He says he knows me better than anybody, but he forgets that I'm full of surprises, and I don't take that tone from anyone.

I decided it was time for bed and if I didn't go to bed now, I was going to do something stupid. I turned off all the lights and went back upstairs to the room Sirius had given me. I crawled into the bed with a quickly growing Gavin the Cat, and I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: In the next chapter, I'm going to do a time skip of about a week, and everyone will be going to Hogwarts. Next chapter though is just the Hogwarts Express. I wonder what house Angel is going to be in! I don't even know yet. I go where the pen takes me!**


	12. Chapter 11

"Angel! Angel! Wake up! We're leaving for King's Cross in twenty minutes!" I heard Ron yell as Harry shook me lightly.

"I made sure I had everything packed last night. How about you Ron?" I asked in a grumpy, sleepy voice.

"Crap!" Ron yelled as he ran back to his and Harry's room.

"You still need to get up," Harry said as he sat down on the bed, "Gavin's gotten big hasn't he?"

"Yeah. He's almost as big as a regular kitten his age," I replied.

"_Thank you Mommy!"_ I heard Gavin's little voice say as he waddled up to me. I picked him up and held him close to my chest.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," I said as I passed Gavin to Harry. I grabbed some clean clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly put on my makeup and changed into my clothes, which were a mere black tank top and purple sweat pants. I also pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom only to see Harry, Ron, and Gavin asleep on my bed.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of trying to wake the boys up, we finally made it to King's Cross Station. Before anyone explained to me how to get to the platform, I was already going at a jog towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10.<p>

I felt the magic wash over me as I jogged through the barrier and I got my first look at the Hogwarts Express.

It looked just like in the movie. It was a beautiful steam engine that had children of all ages filing into it. It gave a loud screech, which covered up my girly squeal.

I took a look around at the other students, and my eyes quickly found a head of slicked back blonde hair. 'Draco Malfoy…' I thought. From my point of view, he looked kinda elfish, but he wasn't that bad looking. He kind of reminded me of Dally from the Outsiders.

Suddenly though Malfoy looked back at me and raise a regal eyebrow at my look of awe. I quickly looked away from him and before I knew it, the others had come through the barrier and were leading me to a compartment. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I picked a compartment closer to the end of the train. 'Kind of like the sitting in the back of a bus,' I thought to myself, giving off a little chuckle.

* * *

><p>Soon, the train had started to move away from the station. Gavin was now out of my jacket pocket and was now laying in my lap, asleep. Ron and Hermione had to go do their Prefect duties, and with a small nervous wave from Ron, they were gone, leaving Harry and me alone.<p>

I pulled out my Outsiders book and started to read it for the 10th time since I got it last year.

"I've never heard of that book. What's it about?" Harry asked, braking my trance.

"It's about these two boys who were attacked and ended up killing one of their attackers. They run away and learn lessons and so on."

"You mind reading me some of it?"

"Not at all," I said flipping back to the beginning of the book.

"Y-You m-mind if I lay my head on your lap?" Harry asked with a slight blush going across his cheeks.

"I-I suppose not," I said giving my own blush and genteelly moving Gavin from the center of my lap to one of my legs while Harry laid his head on the other. I cleared my throat and started to read, my blush still heavy on my cheeks. "When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home…"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, I was just getting through with chapter 3 when the trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley dears?"<p>

"Do you have any water?" I asked her.

"Yes I do. Anything else?" she asked. I felt Harry shake his head.

"Just some sugar quills please," I answered. I paid for my bounty, and quickly took a sip of the water. As I started reading again though, Ron and Hermione came back into the compartment. Ron looked at Harry and me, and then he started to glare.

"What did we miss?" Hermione asked looking between the three of us.

"Johnny just killed a Soc, and Ponyboy and him ran away to Windrixville," Harry said in an excited voice, "Keep going Angel!"

I gave a chuckle and continued to read.

* * *

><p>Before we knew it, Ron and Hermione were pulled into the story as well. Ponyboy and Johnny were just about to run into the burning church when we were once again interrupted by the blonde haired boy I had caught myself staring at on the platform, Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't old Scarhead, the weasel, and the mudblood," Malfoy said in a sneering voice until he looked at me. "I don't recall ever seeing you at Hogwarts before." By this point, Harry had sat up straight and Hermione was trying to hold Ron back from jinxing the blonde. "What's a beautiful creature like you doing with this slime?" Malfoy asked as he walked into the compartment.

"Do I know you?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"Not yet, but you would love to know me," Malfoy replied. Malfoy grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, looking me in the eye. Behind him I could barely hear Harry fake cough to cover up him calling Malfoy a Soc.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked Malfoy, "You just waltz up in here like you own the place, insult my friends, hit on me, and touch me without my consent. You could go to jail for doing that. Disturbing the peace and sexual harassment. I would leave now or I may just have to call the aurors."

"What?" He asked me, "No one says no to a Malfoy! We always get what we want!"

"Well she just said no to you Malfoy now get out before I make you," Harry growled at the blonde.

"You'll regret saying no to me, girl," Malfoy growled at me.

"You don't even know my name," I said as I flicked him in the nose, "Get out." With that and a flourish of robes, Malfoy was gone and it was just us once again.

"What happens to Ponyboy and Johnny?" Hermione asked, trying to break the tension. We couldn't help it, and we burst into fits of laughter. Before long, we were back to our original positions and I was reading again. We didn't get interrupted again until the train came to a complete stop, and we managed to finish the book.

* * *

><p>Instead of just Hagrid there like it would be any other year, Professor Sprout stood beside him. "Ms. Peacock, You are to come with me back to the castle. We will sort you before the first years come in so you can join your fellow housemates for the official sorting."<p>

"Yes ma'am," I said to her before I turned back to my friends, "I'll see you guys later, Okay?"

"Try to get into Gryffindor," Ron said, giving me a side hug. I said bye to them, and turned back to Professor Sprout.

"Take my hand dearie," she said as she extended her hand toward me. I took it, and after feeling like I was being pulled through a thin straw, I saw Hogwarts front gates in front of me.

Professor Sprout led me to the Great Hall, which was even more beautiful than I imagined, toward the front of the room. I looked at the Head Table and inwardly groaned. Dolores Umbridge was sitting at the table beside Professor Snape, and she was exactly like she was in the book. She was fat, and looked like the toad she was, but in a pink cardigan. I had to stop myself from cringing at her, but thankfully, I didn't have to look at her for that long because the other students were filing in. A lot of them gave me weird looks as they walked in, not knowing who I was.

* * *

><p>When all the students had gotten in and were seated, Professor Dumbledore stood up and got the students attention. "Welcome back students, before we sort the first years, we wanted to introduce and sort Ms. Angel Peacock. She is a muggle-born from America and will be completing her education here. I hope you show her how great a place like Hogwarts can be, and welcome her with open arms." With that he sat down and Professor McGonagall sat me down on the small stool and placed the hat over my head.<p>

I felt completely stupid. This was meant for 11 year olds, not 15 going on 16 year olds! 'Ah, Elizabeth Smyth's little girl, I see she married that boy Andrew Anderson,' I heard the hat say to me.

"Don't tell please."

"Never. I think you would blossom in… Gryffindor!" I heard the Gryffindor table cheer as I made my way toward Harry, Ron, and Hermione, ready to start my life as a Gryffindor!


	13. Chapter 12

**Guess what people! I'm back! I'll try my best to make regular updates, but I can't make promises. I have a new job and I don't know how well it's going to work out. I'll try my best for you guys though.**

"Way to go, Angel!" Fred said giving me a tight hug around my chest as we got up to the common room. I could hear Ron marching up behind us with a bunch of first years and whispering the password.

"libertatis imaginariae," he said as the painting opened. "You guys better remember that password because I will not repeat it!" I giggled as Fred and George each grabbed my hands and pulled me passed the first years. Harry had somehow made it in way before us and smiled at me when we got inside.

"Hey Angel," Harry said, "I saved you a seat." He was sitting in the middle of the couch with Ginny on one side. She was glaring at me and she looked positivly pissed!

"I-I'm actually pretty tired, Harry. I t-think I'm going to head to bed." I felt Ron's, Fred's and George's eyes look at me with worried expressions and I felt Ginny's glare as I made my way up the stairs. "Gavin!" I yelled as I saw my now normal sized kitten. Apparently I have shocked him enough to wake him from his deep sleep.

"_Hello Mother! I missed you while you were away."_ He said in a sleepy voice.

"Really? It looked like you were sleeping, but whatever." I climbed into the bed with him and closed the dark red curtains around me I put a sealing charm that I had learned over the summer so that none of the boys would open them. I changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a tank top.

'What's Ginny's problem,' I thought to myself as I opened my curtains again, 'I never liked her anyway! Harry deserves someone way better than her.' I was thinking so hard, I didn't even notice the door opening and all the boys of my dorm walked in.

"Hey Angel," I heard Seamus call from his bed, "I thought you said you were going to go to sleep."

"I am," I replied looking at them.

"Ange," Ron said, "You've been up here for almost a whole hour. Did something happen downstairs or something?"

"Wow Ron," I said actually pretty shocked, "That's actually pretty observent of you."

Ron puffed his chest in pride, but he stayed focused on his objective. "So what happened? Did we say something at dinner or something?"

"Oh Godric No!" I objected, "Ginny was just glaring at me when I walked in the door. I'm sure it'll be fine eventually." I tried to stop anything that would make Harry or Ron upset, but it didn't work. "Ginny's been being a bitch lately," Ron said, "Don't mind her." Ron strode the one foot between our beds and patted my head. I saw that the house elves have put me inbetween Harry and Ron which made me feel even more safer at Hogwarts!

"I call dibs on night time showers!" I shouted so that they knew not to go in there during the night without knocking. That night I fell asleep feeling safe and warm. With Harry, Ron, and Gavin there with me, I was ten feet tall and invincable.

The next morning, I got up really early, around five, to get up, get dressed and go explore the castle grounds. I quickly brushed my teeth, and did my hair. I wasn't looking forward to wearing a skirt, but I was able to do it. I climbed into my bed and changed before I left. I smiled and looked at myself. The black steletos I was wearing made my legs look long and beauiful and the skirt made my frame look shapely. I was so happy that my tips turned Gryffindore red that matched my tie.

I took off my shoes before I got back out of my bed so that I wouldn't wake up the guys. I quietly climbed down the stairs and put my shoes back on. I ran my hands along the back of the couch, but I was stopped by a taller, busty chest. Ginny Weasely was standing in front of me with an evil look on her face. "You're up early Angel," she said looking down at me.

"I usually am during the school year, Gin," I replied, but the next thing I knew, I had a hand hitting my cheek.

"Listen here you little bitch! I did not give you permission to call me 'Gin,' and you just keep away from Harry and my family or I swear to God, I will make you miserable."

I just kept my face staring toward the fireplace in shock, but suddenly, as soon as I realized what she had done, the fireplace sprang to life in five foot tall flames that went over the mantel. I slowly turned my head to the shocked, now scared, red head.

"No you listen to me, you idiotic fucking bitch. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU. If you ever lay your filthy hands on me again, I will make the torture done by Voldemort look like at day at the beach for you. You keep your slutty ass away from me, and if you even think about drugging Harry even more than you already have, that's right I saw the bottles in your room when I cleaned it for your mom, I will kill you. No witch or wizard will be able to even find you let alone convict me. You better be glad I'm not going to tell your mother, Harry, or Dumbledore. You'd get arrested, disowed, and exspelled. If I do find out that you haven't stopped... you don't wanna know. Now get out of my way, and never get near me again." I could tell that I have scared the everliving shit out Ginny, but I knew she would never let it drop. Not for a long time. I shoved her with my shoulder and left the common room.

As I closed the painting behind me, the Fat Lady say, "Don't worry my child, we have your back." But I just walked on with watery eyes and a hankerchief to my nose.


	14. Author's Note

Hey my loyal readers. I am so sorry that I havent updated anytime soon, but my laptop messed up and my job keeps me out until almost midnight. I have to borrow my mom's computer to tell you this, but I plan on getting a laptop soon. So don't worry I'll update as soon as humanly possible at this point. I love you guys and I will update. I swear it!


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everyone! Got my new laptop, and I'm able to put up a new chapter! I really appreciate the comments, even the ones that says that Angel is a Mary Sue. Truth be told, she kinda is, but I like her this way. I understand that some of you don't like how I depicted Ginny. I don't always hate her, but I hate that her and Harry are together. I'll work a little harder, but I don't think I'll change this story too much. I'm happy with it and I plan on keeping it the way it is.

I ran down the corridors just trying to get as far away from the Gryffindor Common Room. I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't help but think, 'Thank God I wore waterproof makeup.' Before I knew it, I was staring at myself in a mirror in the second floor girls' room. My tips were a mix of blue and red. I was furious and sad at the same time. The tears were still flowing from my eyes as I tried to think of why Ginny was being so cruel to me.

Almost everyone had welcomed me with open arms, except for Snape, Ginny, and Mad-Eye. Maybe she was just scared that I would hurt Harry or her brothers. Maybe she didn't trust me enough yet, but shouldn't Harry's word be enough? 'Well,' said the voice in my head, 'You just arrived here darlin'. She probably thinks that you put a potion into his food.'

I made my way to the wall and sighed as I slid down it. I needed to have a discussion with Ginny Weasely.

I quickly made my way back to the Griffindor Common Room. Seeing as it was still pretty early, I was sure that no one would be up except for Ginny. I was utterly right. Ginny was sitting in front of the fire looking like she was beating herself up.

"Hey Ginny?" I asked to get her attention. She looked almost scared as she turned to face me, "I just wanted to apologies for what I said earlier, and I hoped that we could talk."

I sat down in the chair across from her, and I looked her straight in the eye. I saw the mistrust and curiosity in her brown eyes. "I'm going to tell you something that only a few know. Those few are Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lily Potter, and Remus Lupin." She looked pretty shocked that I was going to tell her something so important.

"I'm originally from here, but on the day I was born, my parents sent me to another universe..." I told her the whole story in less than thirty minutes. She needed to know that I trusted her, and that she could trust me. I never took my eyes away from her's and I never faltered in my words.

"You're really telling me the truth, aren't you?" Ginny asked me completely shocked. All I did was nod my head at her and continued to stare into her eyes. "Why me?"

"I want to put this whole thing behind us. We need to be here for our friends and family. We have to win this war for Harry, and he needs us to work together."

Ginny gave a sigh and nodded, "You're right. I want to try and be friends with you, Angel, but I still love Harry."

"I understand that Ginny, but if you really want Harry, you're going around it the wrong way."

"What do you mean? He's the Boy-Who-Lived, he probably loves girls that wear makeup."

"Do you love him for who he is, as in his personality, or who you think he is?"

Ginny looked at me strangely and was about to answer when Harry, Ron, and Neville came down.

"Morning girls," Harry said with a huge smile, "You two make up yet?"

"Yep," we said at the same time.

"You two ready for breakfast?" Ron asked.

"You three go on down," I said, "Ginny and I have a few more things to talk about."

The boys gave us weird looks and were almost reluctant to leave us.

"Don't worry guys," Ginny said, "We'll be right down."

When the guys left I whispered to Ginny, "Just quit giving Harry the love potions and get to know the real him. He'll love who he loves, and if you really do love him, you'll let him make that decision." With that I left the common room and tried to catch up with Harry and the others, leaving Ginny to think over my words.

"First class is Potions with the Slytherins!" Ron groaned.

"Oh honestly Ronald," Hermione sighed, "Not all Slytherins are evil."

"Most of them are."

"Please girls, you're both pretty!" I yelled. They had been fighting all morning and I was quickly getting tired of it. I could already feel a headache coming on and classes haven't even started yet. I could hear laughs from behind me and smiled.

"Have you gone mad Angel?" Ron yelled, "She started it!"

"Have I gone mad? I'm afraid so. I'm entirely bonkers, but I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are," I quoted.

Harry started laughing, and he looked at me. "You're mad as a hatter."

"Oh! You noticed!" We were waiting outside the potion's classroom waiting on Snape to open the door.

"Why if it isn't my little beauty?" I heard a sneering voice behind me. I turned around and saw Malfoy walking up to me. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Mudblood."

"I like to think of myself as a first generation pureblood. I mean magic had to come from somewhere, right?" Before I could turn away from the arrogant blonde, I felt a pair of thin, hard lips press to mine! Draco Malfoy was kissing me! I heard the gasps and the growls behind me as I pushed Malfoy away from me. And with a swing of my arm, Draco Malfoy got a loud and painful slap across the face.

"Detention tonight, Ms. Peacock. 8 o'clock sharp," Snape's voice said as he and his robes swept past me.

"Are you not going to even give me the right to explain myself?" I asked him, "I was just sexually harassed and he walks away with nothing?"

"I saw nothing of the sort Ms. Peacock."

"But everyone else did. If you would just-,"

"You do not tell me what I should and should not do! 50 points from Gryffindore!" I just looked at him and turned away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm doing what everyone should do when confronted with a bully. I'm going to the Headmaster."


	16. Chapter 14

I made my way through the halls of the school, and I found Professor Dumbledore's office within no time. The stone gargoyle just stared at me. "Could you please tell Mr. Dumbledore that Angel Peacock needs to speak with him?"

"I will madam," the gargoyle replied. A few seconds later, he moved out of the way and allowed me to walk up the spiral stone staircase. Even though he knew I was coming, I knocked on the door when it didn't open on its own.

"Ah," Dumbledore said as I walked inside, "To what do I owe this honor."

"Well, first I was sexually harassed by Draco Malfoy, and when I slapped him for his inappropriate behavior, Professor Snape gave me a detention and refused to let me explain myself. There are several witnesses that could account for this."

"Why come to me though? I am not your head of house."

"When I was in my universe, I was always told to come to the next higher power and to keep reporting it until I get results. I did not appreciate Professor Snape bullying me, and I'm sure you know that he has been bullying other students for years."

"What do you expect me to do Ms. Peacock?" Dumbledore asked, "He is a teacher here."

"I'm not saying you should fire him, but show him that everything has it's consequences. James Potter already got his, and even you can see that this grudge he's holding is unhealthy in so many ways."

"I'm sorry Ms. Peacock," Dumbledore said, "But I can not do anything."

"You just don't understand it do you?" I was getting so angry that my voice had adopted my southern drawl, "That grudge is going to stop him from ever finding happiness! You are raising Severus and Harry like they are pigs for slaughter! I will stop you and Voldemort! Harry won't lose anyone else!"

Dumbledore tried to close the door before I could get there but it wouldn't shut. I just stormed out of the room with the sound of the paintings shouting at Dumbledore for his plan to hurt Hogwarts's staff and students. I smiled knowing that now that Lady Hogwarts knew what was going to stop Dumbledore.

Before I knew it, Halloween was quickly approaching, and I needed to find a costume for the "Ball" that Dumbledore insisted that every student, fourth year and up, should attend. He was even letting some of the students go to Diagon Alley to get their costumes.

I got up early in the morning with Harry and Ron to go to Diagon Alley. I decided to be an animal fairy, and I had no idea what Harry and Ron were going to be but I was pretty excited to find out.

Ginny seemed to have taken my advice and looked at Harry in a different light. She found out that she did really love him, but in a brotherly sort of way. Ginny and I actually became pretty close friends after our little talk. I showed her how pretty she was without makeup, but she insisted on wearing at least eyeliner and mascara. We even got her hair dyed too to match mine.

While Harry and Ron were down at breakfast, I went into my little trunk house and got dressed. I carefully applied my liquid liner and my mascara before putting on a black T and jeans. My converse sneakers felt comfortable on my feet as I climbed the ladder with my bag over my shoulder.

I somehow managed to get down to breakfast before everything was taken. I grabbed a tortilla, spread some mayo on it, put eggs and torn bacon and chunks of sausage in it before wrapping it up and taking a huge bite of it. It may have looked un-lady like but I didn't care. I was getting a full meal in five minutes! "What is that?" I heard Ron yell looking at my hand held breakfast.

"It's called a breakfast burrito," I said taking another bite, "It's delicious! Try it!" I held out my burrito to him and I smiled as he took a small bite.

"The sausage is a bit much, but otherwise it's good."

"Yay!" I said doing a dorky little dance in my seat. After we were done with breakfast, we made our way to Dumbledore's office, and we would have made it there without a hitch, except that Umbitch… oops I mean Umbridge, stopped us.

"Where do you three think you're going?" she asked in her sickingly sweet voice.

"Professor Dumbledore gave us permission to leave the school for three hours to go get our costumes," Ron answered her. I could tell the smile on his face was fake, but the toad didn't. She smiled back at him, but still didn't move out of our way.

"Why would he do that? You can get everything you need in Hogsmead."

"To be respectful ma'am," I said, "There are a few things that I need to get that can only be sold in Diagon Alley. I need to have protection, you know being a pretty girl. You understand don't you ma'am?" I used my sweetest most innocent voice. Back in my world, I was an amazing ass kisser!

Umbridge smiled at me and with a few more words, we were back on our way to Dumbledore's office. Umbridge was easy enough to get rid of. If I just play my cards right with both her and Harry, there will be a lot less detentions.

We made it to Dumbledore's office. I was behind Harry and Ron so they didn't see me glare at him but they did notice the thick air in the room. All the former Headmasters weren't even pretending to sleep anymore. They were out right glaring at the current one. The boys didn't say a thing but headed towards the fireplace.

We made it to The Leaky Cauldron with no problems, just a small bit of motion sickness. We needed to go to Gringotts first and I was excited to ride in the carts again. Sadly that didn't happen. Dumblewhore… I mean Dumbledore had called owled ahead and told them that we would need money. They gave us these cards that would take the money straight from our accounts and I almost pouted because I really wanted to ride the cart.

We took our cards and made our way down the Alley. Ron and Harry still haven't decided what they wanted to be for Halloween but I knew for sure. I went into the nearest dress shop and told them what I wanted. I gave them a picture that I drew of the dress and they would have it ready within an hour. It would cost about 50 gallons, and I quickly paid for it.

I got some cat claw nails to go with it, and then we left the store. "Hey guys…" Harry said, "I'll be right back. I just figured out what I want to be. I'll be right back!" He dashed into a men's store, and he came out about thirty minutes later with two bags and a dashing smile on his face. I took this moment to look over Harry. He was wearing a dark grey long-sleeved T-shirt, light jeans, and an aviator's jacket and glasses. The shirt formed to his seeker trained body, and the jacket made him look like a total bad ass! But the smile gave it all away.

Suddenly, Ron's blue eyes shot open and he ran into the store. I wanted to look into Harry's bag to find out what he was doing for Halloween, but it didn't really seem fair that I should know when I didn't tell him or Ron.

"I'm gonna be a humanoid wolf," Harry said, "That's what you wanted to know, right?" He looked down at me and smiled. I had a dazed look on my face as I looked at him. "What you looking at?" Harry poked my forehead, "You're not falling for me are you?"

I chuckled a little and looked down. Maybe I should tell Harry and Ron the truth. About everything. "Hey Harry, would you and Ron stay up a little later tonight? I have something to tell the two of you."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out," I said with a small smile as Ron came out of the store complaining about how his stomach was hurting. 'Harry and Ron have trusted me enough to let me into their lives. I should at least give them the same courtesy,' I thought as we walked down Diagon Alley


	17. Chapter 15

I was sitting up in my bed in the dorm room waiting for Dean, Neville, and Seamus to fall asleep. Harry and Ron were looking at me from their own beds. Knowing them, they could see my uneasiness and were looking pretty uneasy themselves.

As soon as we were sure they were asleep, Harry and Ron got up from their beds. "What did you wanna talk about, Angel?" Ron whispered. I didn't say a word, just grabbed Gavin and opened my trunk. I could feel Ron's judging look from behind me as I put Gavin into my trunk, and he jumped down the ladder. I also heard both of them gasp as I just jumped into the trunk and landed in my living room.

I waited for them to jump down as well, and the first one down was Harry. He looked around shocked, and I had just enough time to move him out of the way before Ron had jumped down as well. "What is this place?" He asked as he stood up and looked around.

"It's called a Flat in a Trunk," I said blushing, "I need to let you guys know something, and this is the only safe place in all of Hogwarts that I trust."

"What do you need to tell us, Angel? What's wrong?" Harry asked me looking concerned.

"Go sit down first. I'll make us some tea," I said avoiding the subject for now. I wanted them to be relaxed when I told them because I knew they would feel betrayed and hurt that I kept it from them.

As the tea was brewing, I went to my study and got my photo albums of my parents and me, the letters from my friends, and the letter from Gringotts Bank. I could feel Harry and Ron's eyes on me as I put the photo albums and things infront of them and went back to the kitchen. I knew that their Gryffindor curiosity would get the best of them and by the time I had tea ready, they would see the pictures. I put two drops of calming draught in each of the teacups before I poured the tea.

When I came inside the living room, one look at Harry's face as he held a photo told me that he was looking at me with my books.

"W-What is this?" Harry asked looking at me with shock at fear.

"If I'm going to tell you, I'm going to have to start at the beginning. Do you want to ask any questions first?"

"Who are you? Where are you from? Why are there books about my life? What's a horcrux? We need the truth, Angel."

"If that is your real name!" Ron shouted. I set the tray down and sat down on the chair across from them, and I sighed.

"I'm from another universe. One where magic doesn't exist. There I was adopted by my muggle mother Dianne Peacock and her husband Walter Baughn. I was given a little sister and a happy, albeit a little bit weird, life. I found this," I said holding up the amethyst necklace, "in the woods one day, and I was sent here. Here I found out a few things. One, I was originally born a witch. Two, the fates love me for some reason. Three, I'm here to help you with the war on Voldemort. Four, I'm going to stop as many deaths as I can, starting with Sirius'."

"Wait what you mean "Sirius'" Harry yelled. His calming draught wasn't really working.

"In my universe your life is a series of books. I know everything that's going to happen. Sirius is going to be the first death in a series of deaths to come. I've read all the books and that's why I know so much about you," I paused, "When I didn't have anything, you were there. Maybe not physically but you were there. I would read your books and see you there for Ron and Hermione, and I would read everything you've gotten past. It made my problems seem like nothing and I came to care about you. I never saw you as the boy-who-lived. I always saw you as Harry Potter the little boy in the cupboard. Harry Potter the friend. Harry Potter the human. I always wished I could miss you because you were my personal hero and I looked up to you. I don't know what I would have done if I never have gotten your books."

Harry stood up with a shocked look on his face, "I- I can't- I gotta go." Harry and Ron both exited my trunk and I could feel the tears start welling in my eyes. I went into my room and crawled into my bed, and I cried for the whole night.

The next morning I climbed out of my trunk, dressed but not really caring if I looked good or not. I was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Seeing as it was Saturday, I didn't plan on getting out of my trunk. I curled up on the couch and just sat there. Then I remembered Gavin.

I quickly got out of my trunk, not seeing anyone in the dorm room, and grabbed the sleeping kitten from my bed.

"Mommy?" Gavin asked me as I opened the lid of my trunk again, whispering the password.

"Yeah baby I'm here," I said to him as I slid down the slide. "We're not doing anything today baby. Mommy is pretty upset." I sit him down on the couch and I look for a movie. I choose "Steel Magnolias" and go pop some popcorn. I grab a soda and the popcorn, and I start the movie. I cried and I felt a whole lot better, but I needed to talk to someone who wasn't my cat. But before I could even consider floo calling Remus, there came a knock on my trunk lid. Only Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry knew that my trunk was in here, so I knew it was someone I could trust.

I opened the lid with a snap of my fingers and let them in. It was Fred and George. "Hey Ange," Fred said with a smile.

"We saw Harry earlier," George continued.

"He looked pretty shocked."

"What did you do to him?"

I sighed and looked up at the two boys. "I told him I was from another universe, and that freaked him out so much, I couldn't get all the information to him before he left."

"Why don't you tell us?" they asked at the same time.

"Sorry guys but this info is only for me Harry and Ron. I would tell you if I could, but I'm going to have to go it alone for now." I looked at the twins and tried to smile my best smile, but apparently it looked a little sad because the twins were eyeing me with worry.

"You don't have to do this alone, Angel." With that the twins left, and I was all alone again.

"Oh, but I do," I said, laying down on the couch with Gavin tucked into my arms.


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't written in a LONG time, but I have a good reason! School and work are a bitch!**

**I still don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Those belong to J. . **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up. I looked at my calendar. Today was my birthday! My sweet 16! I had smiled until I remembered all the things that went on the other day. I frowned deeply and headed to my living room. "Angel?" I heard someone yell, "You there?"<p>

"Remus?" I asked walking to my fireplace, "what's up?"

"I had a feeling you needed to talk," Remus said, "and I wanted to tell you 'Happy Birthday,' but now that I'm looking at your face, I can tell it's a not so happy one."

"I'm fine Remus," I said faking a smile.

"Angel?" Remus asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You're crying."

"Shit!" I yelled.

"William, Sirius, and I are coming over," Remus said, "Stay right there."

"I'll make some tea," I said trudging my way towards the kitchen. I brewed the tea and decided to make some cookies, scones, and tiny cakes.

I heard Remus and the others walk into my living room and I wasn't near done with the sweets. "Angel?" I heard Uncle William call out.

"In here!" I called back.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Baking. I haven't had breakfast yet, and I didn't know if ya'll had breakfast yet, so I thought I'd whip something up. If you ate breakfast, I'll just bake these for the heck of it. I'm going to practice my cooking more." I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't stop myself. Finally Uncle William walked up to me and grabbed my hands.

"Angel what's going on?" he asked, "You look like you haven't slept right in a couple of days."

"I-I haven't," I said, "I told Harry everything and he ran out."

"Oh, Angel," Remus said pulling me into his arms, "I'm so sorry." Feeling safe around these men, I let my tears go.

"I thought they would understand! I thought they would stand by me! With Malfoy chasing my tail and Snape after my head, I d-don't know what to do!" I cried. They sat me down and Remus pulled me into his lap while Sirius had one hand on my legs and Uncle William rubbing my back, just letting me know they were there, "And Dumbledore won't do a thing about it! I've been to him almost every day trying to get him to help, but he won't!"

"Sirius?" I heard two identical voices say from the ladder, "Remus?"

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"We came to check up on Angel," George said.

"Now we see that there's a reason to," Fred finished.

"Sweetheart," Uncle William said, "I'm going to talk to Severus okay?"

He stood up to go, but I grabbed his sleeve, shaking my head. I didn't want him to go. "P-Please…" He sat back down and looked at the twins.

"Fred, George, go find Professor Snape and bring him here," William said, "You don't mind do you Angel?"

I shook my head and started dozing off on Remus's lap. I heard Fred and George's footsteps as my eyes finally closed.

* * *

><p>"I thought you understood her! I thought you cared about her!" I heard my uncle yell. I sat up and noticed that somebody must have moved me from the couch to my bed. "How do you think this is repaying Lizzie for her friendship? How do you think this is thanking Andrew for helping you out with James?"<p>

"You don't understand anything!" I heard Snape yell.

"No, but she does! She's read your story! She knows everything you went through, and I'll never understand it, but she's taking your side!" Sirius yelled back at Snape. "You are hurting her and bad."

I got up and ran out of my room. "STOP IT!" I yelled running into the room. "JUST STOP IT!" I looked at them all and they all had their wands raised. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, but I threw myself at the closest person to me. I wrapped my arms around their cloaked torso, "NO FIGHTING IN MY HOME!" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face and being soaked up by the cloak I had my face pressed into.

"Angel," Uncle William said from the other side of the room, "We're just looking out for you."

"No," I said, "You're scaring me! I hate fighting! I hate it!"

"I'm sorry for frightening you Ms. Peacock," the voice of the person I had wrapped my arms around said, "but there is much more at work here than you understand."

"Do not lie to me in my home Snape!" I yelled, pulling away from the man, "There is no lying under my roof."

"You will show me some respect young lady!" he yelled back.

"I will show you the respect that you deserve! You let Draco Malfoy touch me, kiss me, and grope me, and when I try to defend myself, you give me detention. YOU GET NO RESPECT!" I had to force myself not to punch the man in the face, but I guess that didn't work too well because Fred and George grabbed me by the wrist I didn't know I had raised and held me back. "WAS ALL THAT KINDNESS YOU SHOWED ME OVER THE SUMMER FAKE? WHY WAS MY MOTHER EVER FRIENDS WITH A DICK LIKE YOU? YOU HAVE TO MAKE UP YOUR MIND: DO YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR POSITION OR YOUR STUDENTS WELL-BEING!"

Everyone was slack jawed, "Get out, Snape," I said in a low voice, but when he didn't move my glare intensified and I yelled, "GET OUT!" That lit a fire under his ass and he basically ran out of my flat.

I rubbed my forehead and plopped down on my couch, not caring if the others were still staring at me with their jaws on the floor.

Uncle William was the first one to come to his senses. "You have your mother's temper."

"I got a lot from her huh?" I asked. Uncle William was about to say something but a sudden jolt of intense pain engulfed my entire body. I let out a loud, pained scream that I was sure could be heard outside of the trunk.

"Shit!" Uncle William said, "It's 2 in the afternoon."

"So?" Fred, George, and Sirius asked.

"Her birth hour on her birthday!" Remus yelled stepping closer to me, but he couldn't get closer. A blast of magic, release by another scream as I fell to the floor pushed him back and slammed him against Sirius, and slammed them both against a wall.

I guess I was right when I thought that my scream was so powerful that it could be heard outside of the trunk because I heard three sets of footsteps come down the ladder.

"What's going on?" I heard Harry ask.

"Her inheritance is coming in!" Uncle William yelled over my screams.

"WORST BIRTHDAY EVER!" I yelled with my already sore throat.

Tears of pain were sliding down my face as the pain divided all over my body. The pain centralized in my shoulder blades, fingers, rear, mouth, and ears.

"We've got to help her!" I faintly heard Ron yell. He tried to run towards me, but another burst of magic sent him flying into Uncle William.

With one last burst of magic, knocking everyone in the room back, and another scream, I felt as if something had just torn through my back. I felt a wet sensation on my back as I passed out on the floor.


	19. Chapter 17

"What is she?" I heard Harry ask as I started to come back to consciousness.

"She's a Veela, Potter," Snape said.

"A veela?" Fred asked, "Really?"

"Well that explains the wings and the tail!" George said as he pulled on something near my rear.

"AHH!" I yelled in shock. I jumped up from the comfortable surface I was laying on which was a mistake. I was still sore from the pain of last night… or whatever time it was. "Owwwww…" I said pitifully.

"You're awake!" Uncle William cheered sitting down on my bed next to me. "Good because you only have like two hours until classes, and we gotta teach you to hide your new… assets."

"What are you talking about?" I asked jumping out of bed and instantly regretting it. I felt my legs give out from under me, but before I hit the floor, I felt two pairs of muscular arms wrap around me.

"You okay?" I heard Fred say.

"You look a little light headed," George finished. I was in the middle of a Weasely sandwich.

"Hey!" I heard Harry yell, "Let go of her!" He noticed what he had yelled and tried to cover it up, "She can stand on her own!"

"NEVER!" Fred and George yelled pulling me closer, but they jumped back suddenly.

"Geese Angel," George said.

"You almost poked my eye out with that tail of yours!" Fred said.

"What of mine?" I asked looking at them. They then helped me to the full body mirror, and I got my first look at my new form.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed was the huge, angel like wings on my back. They were pure black with some of the softest feathers I've ever felt. Then I noticed my new, leathery tail that was swaying back and forth from my behind.<p>

Finally I noticed the smaller changes. Like my hair. It was still dyed like it was before, but it was far longer than it was before. Down to the back of my knees! And my nails! They were long and sharpened to a point like they should be talons but they didn't curve. My teeth now had fangs that were sharp as all hell and even with my mouth closed they slipped out from under my lips and rested on my bottom lip.

My chest had gotten even bigger, but even though they were so big, they were perky and firm. I wouldn't need to wear a bra and they would be controllable. My ass was rounded nicely and lead down to some nicely shaped legs, and I looked like I had lost like 40 pounds!

I was hella hot!

"What am I going to do?" I asked, "Everyone is sure to see the changes! I have wings and a tail for Christ's Sake!"

"That's why we're going to quickly teach you how to hide them. You can't go back to the way you are, but you'll look fairly normal," Remus said from his spot by my bed.

"And we'll come by every weekend to teach you how to control your new powers and magic level," Sirius finished.

"Everything is going to be fine sweetheart," Uncle William said with a smile.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll have to charm all my clothes to fit again!" I turned to them and nodded, "Gentlemen, start your teaching."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Ron, Harry, and I were running to our first class. I was running faster than them without even noticing it, and when we made it to the potions classroom, Ron had to grab onto me to stop me from plowing into the door.<p>

"Thanks Ron," I said as I opened the door.

"Glad you three could finally join us Ms. Peacock. I am aware of your inheritance and will pardon you three just this once," Snape said. We just stood there in shock when he said this, but we quickly shook our heads and made our way to our tables.

I sat beside Draco Malfoy. Apparently Blaise Zabini had gotten a case of the flu and that was the only seat left.

"Hey beautiful," Malfoy said, "You look different."

"Still look better than you," I replied writing down the instructions to the potion. We were working on a acne cure and if we messed it up, there could be serious problems.

"Did your birthday come up over the weekend?" he asked.

"Yesterday actually," I replied, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Happy late birthday," Malfoy said resting his hand on my thigh.

"Malfoy," I growled, "I can now rip your head off with a flick of my wrist. If you want to keep that hand, I would move it before I take it off."

Malfoy's hand didn't move… well that's a lie. It moved higher up on my thigh. I quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back and slammed his head into the table top. "What the BLOODY HELL did I just say?" I growled into his ear.

"Ms. Peacock!" Snape asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"He touched me inappropriately and moved his hand up my thigh after I gave him a fair warning. Search my memories if you have to."

"That will not be necessary Ms. Peacock. Mr. Malfoy, detention tonight with Filtch. Maybe this will teach you to keep your hands to yourself," Snape said, "Ms. Peacock you are excused from the rest of class."

"If it's all the same to you professor," I said, "I'd rather just stay, finish my potion, and indulge in the fact that Malfoy got his butt beaten by a girl." I high fived Hermione as I said this and went to get my potions ingredients.

"Very well Ms. Peacock," Snape said with a well hidden smirk.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled.

"Daddy's boy!" I yelled back as I walked into the cupboard to get my ingredients. When I came back Malfoy was pouting. "Crybaby," I said. I knew my insults were lame, but they seemed to make Malfoy madder and madder. I smiled as I was the first one to finish my potion, even if I was late.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Ms. Peacock," Snape said.

"Imma take a nap!" I cheered as I ran out of the room with Ron's, Hermione's, and Harry's chuckles following me. I didn't have any other classes until lunch time and I was grateful.


	20. Chapter 18

It was Halloween night and I was getting dressed to go to the feast. I had on a white dress with wings charmed to look white to match. My tail was charmed to look like a blonde wolf tail. I really did look like a wolf fairy.

I had transformed my ears into blonde wolf ears that swiveled around my head at the slightest sound. I had pained my claws pure white and I smiled as I slid on my white shoes.

"Wow," I heard two identical voices say as the door opened. Fred and George were standing at the door with their jaws hanging open.

"You like it?" I asked giving a twirl, "I worked really hard on it."

"You look beautiful," Fred said walking up to me and kneeling in front of me, grabbing one of my hands while his twin did the same with my other.

"It would be an honor to escort my wolfish goddess to the feast," George said as each twin placed a kiss on my hands.

"And it would be an honor to be escorted by the Kings of Pranks," I replied, "Now rise and help your goddess down the stairs so she does not bust her face."

"Of course!" the twins cheered. They were dressed as Greek Gods. Fred was dressed as Apollo, and George was dressed as Hermes. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two except for Fred's harp that was constantly playing a soft tune and George's winged sandals which gave the occasional flap.

"You two look very handsome as well tonight," I said with a smile.

"You and Harry are basically matching tonight. It's kind of awesome."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Harry's a wolf too, but he's all black," Fred replied with a smirk, "Seems like it was almost planned." Fred winked at me and nudged me a little.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "I can't love anyone more than I love you two!" I kissed each of their cheeks and smiled as we set foot into the common room where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting in there.

Hermione was dressed like the goddess Athena and I sent a wink over to Fred and George who blushed. I have notice the glances they've given Hermione, and I felt horrible that their feelings weren't reciprocated.

Ron had dressed up as a vampire, fake fangs and all. He looked more like he was in a muggle costume than one he got in the wizarding world.

Ginny was wearing a pirate like costume. It looked really good on her. Her skirt wasn't too short but the bodice of the dress formed to her body in a way that made me somewhat jealous.

"You guys ready to go?" Harry asked. We still weren't really talking even after everything that happened the day before my birthday, but just knowing that Harry would be there when I needed him kind of put me at ease.

Harry was wearing a black shirt that looked like it came from Salazar Slytherin's closet with black wolf ears and tail. He had magically grown out his nails which he left clean but they were pointed like mine. He had also made his teeth look more wolfish than mine. He looked kind of like a alpha wolf.

* * *

><p>We've been at the party for almost an hour now and I was sitting at a table feeling miserable. Harry had hardly looked at me during the whole hour, and I think he was pointedly dancing with every random girl that came over to get on my nerves.<p>

"Hey," I heard Ron say as he sat next to me, "You could apologize to Harry, you know."

"I didn't do anything wrong. Dumbledore told me not to say anything until I was sure I could trust someone. I came clean! I told the truth, and he wouldn't even let me finish!" I said, "If he can't see that I was trying to pour my soul into that, than it's his fault, not mine." I stood up and moved away from Ron.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To the seventh floor. I need to blow off some steam," I said taking off my shoes and walking away from the party. I didn't notice Harry's eyes following me as he turned the girl he was with.

When I got to the third floor, I stopped for a second to take off my shoes and used my veela speed to get me to the seventh floor faster. I had gotten farther in my studies both inside the classroom and out. I had controlled most of my new abilities by now, but there were still some ones I couldn't quite get a handle on.

I stopped on the seventh floor and in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I paced in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirements three times thinking, 'I need something to make me feel better.'

The door appeared and I opened it. In the room, there was a huge bed with soft pillows that I could cuddle, firm pillows for me to hit and throw across the room, tissues, and a spoon. It took me a second to remember that the RoR couldn't conjure food, but when I did, I called Kreature from Grimwald Place and asked the elf to bring me some vanilla ice cream.

I didn't hear the invisible footsteps that walked into the room just before I could close the door.

As soon as the door was closed I leaned against the door that had now turned into a wall. I covered my eyes with my hand and bit my lip to hold back the sob that wanted to come out before I remembered I was alone. I noticed something else in the room. A vanity with a comfy looking chair, my backpack, and a note.

I made the fireplace flare to life with a wave of my wand and a whispered "_Incendio._" I made my way over to the vanity and looked at the note. It was from the Fates.

"Dear Angel,

We notice that you were missing your friends a lot, so we are sending you this mirror. After today, it will show up in your room in your trunk. All you have to do is say the person you want to speak to's name, and they will be able to see you and you them. It's kind of like Skype in a way except you don't need a connection to talk to them.

With Love and Hope.

The Fates."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had tears in the corner of my eyes and I knew there was only one person that I could trust with this.

"Crystal," I said weakly looking into my own eyes. The mirror gave a faint glow, and I disappeared from the glass only to be replaced with my little sister. I looked her over and smiled.

"Hey sister," I said with a soft smile.

"Angel?" she asked looking shocked at the mirror. She sat down at her vanity and smiled widely, "How are you calling me, and why didn't you use this before? How are things going? What's magic like? What's The Harry Potter like? Is he as nice as you thought… Angel… are you okay?"

With that last question, I broke down. I started sobbing and letting the tears flow. I told Crystal everything that's happened since I came to this universe: my crush on Harry, Draco Malfoy, how Snape treated me, my inheritance, and everything that went down with Harry. "… and now he won't talk to me! He won't look at me, and Ronald thinks that _I_ should apologize!"

"Oh Hell Naw!" Crystal yelled, "I'm going to find a way to get the Fates to bring me over there just so I can beat Harry's ass! You were just telling him the truth! You opened up, and he just threw that in your face!"

"Crystal, no. I would love to have you here, but you aren't going against someone with magic," I said.

"Listen to me Angel; don't you dare apologize to him! If he isn't even willing to hear you out, than he's not worth it!"

"But that's where I think you're wrong. I feel this empty feeling in my heart when he isn't around. I feel… incomplete. I feel like I'll never be happy."

"Do veelas have mates?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "My mom and dad were mates."

"I think you need to write that bank and get them to mail you your mom's diaries, and I think you need to start writing in one again."

"Why?" I asked.

"She may know what you're going through," Crystal said, "I'm sorry sis, but I got to go. I got a date!"

"T-that's great!" I faked, "Have fun."

With that, we hung up and I couldn't help the surge of anger and jealously that ran through me. I took my Harry Potter books out of my backpack and threw them haphazardly around the room. I finally got to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Stupid Harry Potter! Stupid Dumbledore! Stupid Mom and Dad! Stupid Fates! STUPID LIFE!" with that I threw it at the fireplace.

As soon as I saw it hit the flames I ran after it. I pulled it out of the fire, and patted off the flames. It was now charred and hot to the touch. I had burns on my hands and I knew that I was going to get more. I pulled the book to my chest and sobbed onto the seared pages and cover. I felt my heart break. I felt the fear of my hero and crush hating me forever. I felt every ounce of fear that I've felt since I came here. Every piece of sorrow. I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't hear or see the door to the room appear and open, and when I finally made my way back to the dorm room, I didn't notice how Ron and Harry flinched as I walked in.

"Gavin?" I whispered into the room. Gavin's little voice came to me.

"_Are you okay Mommy?"_ my kitten asked, _"I smell tears."_

"I'm fine baby. Just a little stressed and had to let it out. I'm going to take a shower really quick and go to bed."

"_Okay Mommy,"_ he said before promptly falling back asleep. I chuckled softly as I made my way into the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against the wood.

"Hey Gavin," he said, "I don't know if you can understand me, but you need to look out for Angel. I'm pretty sure she hates me now. Don't tell her I asked this of you, but please watch out for her."

With that I moved away from the doors and silently sobbed into the shower. This was going to be Hell!


	21. Chapter 19

Time quickly passed and it was now almost time for Christmas. I was laying in my bed when I heard screaming coming from Harry's.

I knew what he was dreaming about. How could I not. Even though Harry hasn't talked to me directly in almost two months, I still ran to his bed. I sat down on the side of the bed and attempted to wake him up.

"Harry!" I yelled, "Harry, wake up!"

"Angel?" I heard Ron ask from his bed, "What is it?"

"I'll tell you in a bit, but go tell Dumbledore that Harry and I will be there in a bit okay?" I asked. As soon as Ron ran out of the room, I waved my wand, "_Aquamenti!_" A jet of cold water shot out of my wand and landed on Harry's face. He shot up with a gasp and I grabbed him before he could hurt himself.

"A-Angel?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said shortly, not wanting to make this more awkward than I already felt, "Let's just get you to Dumbledore."

"You know what my dream was about?" Harry asked, "How?"

"My books," I said. I knew I was being a little vague, but I knew I was going to break if I got close to him again.

"Right…" he said, "Does that mean you know about-"

"Your cupboard? Yeah," I said, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Angel… I'm sorry," he said as we finally got to the floor in front of Dumbledore's office. The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way as soon as it saw us. I knew Ron had made it.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked as we walked in, "What's wrong?"

"Like you care," I muttered under my breath not thinking anyone could hear me, "Harry had a dream."

"Mr. Weasely is in the Department of Mysteries," Harry said, "He's badly injured! Voldemort's snake attacked him."

"What?!" Ron asked.

"I'll call the Aurors at once," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Weasely go get your siblings, but don't let anyone else know."

Ron ran the fastest I've ever seen him run out of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore quickly called the authorities and then Snape.

"Ms. Peacock," Dumbledore said, "I got everything under control here. Why don't you just go back to the dorm rooms." I knew it wasn't an offer but an order. I gave Harry a quick pat on the back and made my way back to the dorm rooms. 'Tomorrow during my break,' I thought, 'I'm going to head to the Chamber and get a fang.'

* * *

><p>The next morning, my break was in the morning. I got out of bed early and made my way to the second floor girls' room. Myrtle Warren, the ghost that hung out there, wasn't there at the moment. I remembered the password and how it sounded from the movies. To my surprise, it actually worked.<p>

I made my way down the shoot and landed in a huge pile of old bones. "You can do this Angel," I said, "The basilisk is dead. You have nothing to worry about." I took another deep breath and made my way down the hall. When I finally made it to the Chamber after about 30 minutes of moving rocks out of the way from the cave in three years ago, I walked over to the basilisk's corpse. It was nothing but bones now, but it still reeked of decomp.

I held my breath and moved closer. I quickly snatched a fang out of its mouth and ran away from the stink. I walked carefully back to the world above, not wanting to slip and accidently poison myself. I hid the fang in my robes as I got out of the chamber.

I quickly made my way to the dorm room and took my new fang to my trunk apartment. I hid it in my dresser drawer, and climbed back out. I needed to get ready for class.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going for Christmas break Angel?" Hermione asked a week later. Mr. Weasely was still in the hospital, but he was healing nicely. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were with him for the time being, and I couldn't help but be jealous. They didn't have to see Harry's sad glances at every turn.<p>

"I think I'm going to rent a flat in Muggle London," I said, "Or stay at a nice hotel… probably the ladder."

"Are you not coming to Grimwald Place?" Hermione asked.

"I'll stop by on Christmas and New Year's, but I have some things to do over the break."

"Well," she said, "We're going to miss you there."

"Some things to do" was only part of the reason why I couldn't stay at Grimwald place. I couldn't be around Harry. He would end up breaking me and my heart into little pieces, and I would break him even worse.

I had already written a note to Uncle William and told him which Hotel I was going to stay at. Gringotts Bank had written me back and told me to stop by and pick up the cup. I decided that I would stop by there and get my mother's diaries while I was there.

I went back to the common room and waited. I knew Harry had detention tonight, and I was going to be here when he came back.

* * *

><p>He did come back about 3 hours later. His hand was still bleeding heavily, so I walked up to him, not saying a word, and pulled him to the dorm room. Everyone else was already asleep seeing as it was 11 o'clock at night. I quietly opened my trunk, saying the password, and made Harry climb down the ladder.<p>

I pointed to the couch and gave Harry a pointed look. He just nodded and made his way over to the couch as I made my way to the guest bathroom.

I pulled out a first aid kit and went back to Harry. I sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and genteelly pulled Harry's hand towards me. I couldn't help the tingling feeling in my fingers as our hands touched or the flipping of my stomach as he looked at me.

I pulled out a pair of stainless steel and a couple of cotton balls. I poured some rubbing alcohol into a tiny spice bowl, and I picked up the cotton ball with the tongs before dipping it in the alcohol.

Harry hissed and gave a small shout as the alcohol touched his fresh cut. His cut read "I must not tell lies."

"Bitch," I growled angrily. I genteelly held his hand as I cleaned it. I put a patch on his hand and then wrapped it up in gauze, and out of habit, of taking care of my brothers when they hurt each other, I kissed his hand then his head. "It's going to be okay," I said in a soft voice.

That's when I realized what I had done. I gulped and stood up suddenly. "Want me to make you some tea or something? May help you get to sleep." I tried to head towards the kitchen, but Harry grabbed my hand.

"Angel… tell me about your life back home. Please," he said.

I looked at him. His eyes were filled with sorrow, regret, and wonder. I had no idea how he managed to hold all those emotions in his eyes at the same time. There was another emotion in there, but I couldn't quite place it.

I chuckled softly, "Let me go make the tea first alright?" He slowly let go of my hand and let me walk away. I quickly made the tea and smiled as I walked back with the tray to see Harry looking at my movie collection.

Crystal had been sending me my Harry Potter movies for the last few weeks, and Harry was looking.

"Is this me?" Harry asked, holding up the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Yep," I nodded, placing the tea tray and cookies on the table.

"He looks nothing like me!" Harry cried, "His eyes aren't right, his hair isn't messy, he doesn't look like he's been through what I have!"

I chuckled, "He doesn't have as much angst as you either."

"I don't have that much!" he pouted.

I just lifted an eyebrow in a "Yeah right" kind of way and sat down.

"What do you want to know about my world?" I asked.

"I really just want to know about your life, your family, your friends, things like that," Harry replied sitting next to me. I fixed our tea and smiled softly and a little sadly.

"Well… I have four brothers. All step brothers, but I fight with them like we're blood. The oldest is Kobe, then Taylor, then Kaleb, then Brady. My sister is about 14 years old, and we used to fight over the stupidest thing," I couldn't help but laugh as a thought came into my head, "We actually got into a cat fight over a pair of sunglasses! I told Kobe to hold my earrings and everything!"

"No way! Really?" Harry asked.

"I'm not lying! I trust my step-mom more than my actual mother though, even if I lived with her."

"Why don't you trust your mother?" Harry asked.

"She gets onto me for every little thing I do. My hair isn't done right, my makeup is too scarce, I'm being too weird in front of my grandma, I thought a black man looked cute. You name it, I've done it wrong apparently." I took a sip of my earl grey tea and sighed.

"Tell me about your friends," Harry said, "What are they like?"

"Well we have Aubrey and Gavin."

"You named your cat after your best friend?" Harry asked.

"I miss them alright?" I said, "If Gavin were a girl I would have named him Aubrey."

Harry burst out in laughter. We talked way late into the night. At some point, I had placed my legs into Harry's lap and my head was leaning against my hand that was on the back of the couch.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad tomorrow is Saturday," Harry said, "We get to sleep in."<p>

"Actually… it's a Hogsmead Weekend," I said with a smile.

"Crap!" Harry said, leaning his head back. He turned to look at me and frowned, "Do you just want to stay in tomorrow? We can sleep down here and drink hot coco in the morning~" Harry sing-songed.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," I said. "Let me just go make two more rooms."

"You can make rooms?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I had to look it up in the library though."

I stood up and waved Harry over to me. I took a breath, lifting my wand. "_Ego creo spatium*_," I said waving my wand in a smooth motion. As my eyes watched, the entire flat got bigger, the wall my wand was pointed at expanded and two doors appeared in front of us. "Let's see if it worked," I said smiling.

I stood in front of one door while Harry stood in front of the other. We both grabbed a hold of the door knobs and opened the door. "This one seems okay," Harry said.

"Not this one!" I called to him.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"It's a closet…" I said quietly.

"Well… that's okay," he said, "This room is big enough for Ron, Fred, George, and me."

"Really?" I asked walking over to him. The room was big. Like really big!

"I'll be right back," I said. I went into Sirius, Remus, and Uncle William's room and made four copies of their beds before shrinking them and taking them into the new room. I looked at my watch. It was now 7 in the morning and we needed to get back before anyone knew we were missing. "Come on," I said, "We need to head back up. Once everyone is gone to Hogmeade we can come back."

"Awesome," Harry said with a yawn. I smiled at him as I made my way up the ladder with Harry following me. When we climbed out, Neville was just about to wake up.

"Morning Neville!" I said giving him a hug. I was a hugging person. I never did handshakes. After months of being in the same room with these men, they have come to expect a hug every morning.

"Morning Angel," he said groggily, "How are you so chipper in the mornings?"

"I don't sleep," I said jokingly, "Sleep is for the weak!"

Neville laughed, "Are you going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Nah, I got some stuff to look up in the library. I'm doing all my shopping over the holiday.

"How about the Quidditch game tomorrow?"

"I got something special planned for the game," I said looking at Harry. Harry had already been kicked off the Quidditch team, and I thought it would make Harry happy to see that we still had some team spirit.

Harry and I watched as everyone left the dorm room and went down to breakfast then Hogsmeade.

"Ready to go bed?" Harry asked as I opened my trunk.

"You go on ahead. I got to call someone," I said. Harry just nodded his head and went inside the trunk. I grabbed Gavin and also made my way into the trunk. Harry must have already gone in, but he left the Marauders'' map on the table. I put Gavin down and made my way to my fireplace. I grabbed some floo powder and threw it in. "Grimwauld Place!" I said after the flames turned green.

"Angel?" I heard Remus ask, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I said, "I need you, Sirius, and Uncle William to come through please. I have a proposition for you three."

"We'll be over in 30 minutes," Remus said as he broke off the connection.

* * *

><p>I made some hot coco for us instead of the usual tea. I also managed to make some Quidditch cookies while I was waiting.<p>

I had just gotten the cookies and hot coco on the table when all three came into my living room. "Morning," Sirius yawned, "What's up with the wake up call?"

"As you guys know, Christmas break is coming up and I want to ask you guys something."

"What is it?" asked Remus, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"I want Sirius to move in here, after Christmas break."


	22. Chapter 20

"What?" Sirius asked shocked, "Why?"

"I want Sirius to move here after Christmas Break," I repeated, "for a number of reasons. 1) You'll be closer to Harry. 2) I can make sure you're safe. 3) I don't trust Dumbledore. 4) There's more stuff to do here than at your family 'home'. 5) On vacations, I can take you out on walks. 6) I need to learn more about my father. 7) You are quick to find in case of an emergency."

"Will Harry know?" Uncle William asked with a smirk.

"He's actually in his room sleeping," I said taking a sip of my own chocolate.

"So you two are talking again?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how to tell him not to trust Dumbledore. I don't and that's only because I know the full story."

"What is the full story," Remus asked leaning forward.

I took a deep sigh and started talking.

* * *

><p>"I guess it all started… before Voldemort was even born…" I told them all the story of Voldemort and his horcruxes, "Now because of the events that happened on Halloween 1980, Harry is now one of them too."<p>

Sirius went green, Remus was so shocked that he wasn't even showing any emotion.

"How do we take it out of Harry?" Uncle William asked, being the logical one.

"Well," I said, "in the book… Voldemort had to kill Harry to get the horcrux out of him. But ever since I came here, I've been trying to find another way to get it out of him. I don't care if I have to transfer it into my body. I just want to help Harry."

"I'm going to need all the books," Sirius said standing up, "I need to know everything."

"You'll be living here, Sirius, you can borrow them at any time… you can also watch the movies."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sirius asked, "What's a Mooo-v-y?"

"A movie is an amazing thing invented by muggles. They're like the pictures here, but longer and with sound."

"Can we watch a movie now?" Remus asked.

"Sure," I said, "I'll show you how to work it. Then I'm going to bed. No Harry Potter movies yet. We need to watch them with Harry."

"Well," I heard Harry's voice from behind me, "let's watch them." I looked at Harry and saw the tears in his eyes. I tried to speak, but he just raised his hand. "Only a few questions: Were you going to tell me?"

I nodded my head, looking him dead in the eye with my arms behind my back.

"Did you really mean what you said about taking it from me? Putting it in your body?"

Again I nodded, but after I was done, I bowed my head thinking he was going to yell at me, but he didn't. He stepped closer to me and put his fingers under my chin, making me look up at him. Our faces were less than an inch apart.

"I can't let you do that," Harry said in a soft voice almost a whisper. I felt my cheeks heat up as I noticed him getting closer.

"Whoo~!" I heard all three men behind us go.

"Mood killers!" Harry yelled back.

"I'll pop the popcorn," I sighed glaring at the men as I passed them.

"Glad to see you two playing nice," Sirius said to his godson.

"Looked a little too nice," Uncle William said. I heard a pat and three chuckles as their conversation continued.

"Uncle William!" I called from the kitchen, "I need some help getting the drinks together!"

"Coming!" Uncle William called. When he came into the kitchen I stopped him.

"Leave Harry alone," I said in a soft, angry whisper.

"I don't know what you mean," he faked ignorance, "I'm just making sure my niece is safe."

"I think Harry may be my mate, but I can't be sure until I get my mom's journals and some books about veelas out of my vaults," I said. I poked Uncle William in the chest, "Leave him alone. Now, go ask everyone what they want to drink."

He actually looked pretty scared but kind of nostalgic as well. I would bet all my money that he thought I sounded just like my mother.

"You are so much like your father," he said.

Well I would have been broke! "My father?"

"I was in the same room when he had this conversation with his own father. It was hilarious," Uncle William said, "'Father,' he said, 'Leave her alone. She is amazing with a great family. I love her Father, and I'm going to be with her until the day I die.'" Uncle William sighed, "That's what he did. Your mother was the first killed and your father died with her in his arms… That's also how we buried them."

"Wow," I said, "They must really love each other."

"They did," Uncle William said.

"No… they do. They still love each other. I feel it," I said with a smile.

"I knew you would," Uncle William said pulling me into a tight hug.

"Come on," I said, "let's get everything set up." I patted him on the back and got everything ready for the movie. Popcorn and drinks were on the coffee table and the DVD was in the player. Harry was sitting between me and Sirius while Remus and Uncle William were sitting in the chairs on either side of the couch.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Sirius was stomping mad while Remus was growling. "And he still plans to send you back to those Muggles?"<p>

"Yep," Harry said popping his P.

"What about Dumbledore!" Remus yelled, "He intentionally sent Harry on a dangerous mission while he took an obliviously fake call to the ministry!"

"I-I think that's enough Harry Potter for today…" I said.

"No!" Sirius said, "No we are going to finish these movies! I've got to know what other SHITE Dumbledore put you through Harry!"

I gulped, "I'm sure you can figure out how to work the DVD player on your own… I'm going to lay down."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sirius and Remus said waving me off.

I wanted to throw a fit, but I knew that they were just worried about Harry. Harry and Uncle William looked at me shocked as I nodded my head and went into my room before putting up a silencing charm. It was a charm I had found that would stop noises from coming in and going out.

I put on a clean pair of pajamas and climbed in bed. I sighed as I leaned against the headboard. This is Harry's family. This is Harry's world. I gave a sigh again and grabbed my journal off the bedside table. I would come down here every weekend and wrote everything that happened through the week. I would usually write up to five pages a week.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas Break is almost here, and I asked Sirius to move in here. During Christmas Break, I plan on going to Gringotts and getting some of my mom's and dad's journals. I'm also thinking about looking into what estates my family left me. How many vaults, homes, books, furniture, ect. _

_I sat Sirius and Remus in front of the Harry Potter movies… I don't think they liked it. They looked at how Harry lived and what Dumbledore put him through. They were pissed!"_

Suddenly a knock came at my door. I closed my journal and threw on my robe and opened the door. Harry was standing there with a sad look on his face. "Have they started the second movie yet?"

"Nope," Harry said, "Still yelling over the first one. I couldn't listen to it anymore."

"I understand. Want to come in?" Sirius gave off a loud scream as I assumed he read the summery on the back of the second movie.

"Please," he said walking in. Harry had only taken off his cloak before he listened into the conversation earlier.

"I-I got a pair of men's pajama pants if you want to wear them," I said.

"Why do you have men's pajama pants?" Harry asked as I pulled them out of the drawer I keep them in.

"They're comfy," I said tossing them to him, "Bathroom's right there." I pointed to the bathroom and watched as he walked in.

"I'm thinking that when I go to Gringotts, I'm going to see what all my parents left me. Vaults, houses, clothes, stuff like that."

"Not a bad idea!" Harry called back, "I may do that myself. I got to see if Dumbledore got his grubby hands on my inheritance."

"Can't say it's the worse idea I've ever heard," I replied as he opened the door. I looked Harry over. His chest was muscled, but not overly so. It was toned mostly, and slightly tanned.

I was in a button up short-sleeved pajama shirt and matching pajama shorts. "… or something," Harry said.

"Hmmm?" I asked looking back up at his face.

"I said 'I think they're going to have a movie marathon or something.' Do you mind if I stay in here?" Harry asked, "I'll sleep on the floor if you want."

"Nope," I said, "I am not letting you sleep on the hard floor. This bed is a king size. You can fit. Get in." I climbed back under the covers and turned my back to Harry as I laid my head down on one of my fluffy pillows.

"Night Angel," I vaguely heard Harry say with a yawn.

"Night," I replied. I closed my eyes completely and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 21

It was early morning, or earlier than I ever woke up on a Sunday, at 9:00 when I woke up. When I did, I felt two strong arms around my waist. I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and a very persistent poking close to my rear.

I tried to get up, but the arms around me tightened. Then it all came back to me. I had shown Sirius, Remus, and Uncle William the Harry Potter movies and Harry came in here. I let him sleep in my bed, so that poking thing must be… oh my.

"H-Harry?" I whispered. The only response that I got was a soft groan in my ear, "Harry," I said a little louder.

"What?" he asked groggily, "Still sleepy."

"T-There's," I cleared my throat, "There's s-something p-poking me…"

"What?" Harry asked again, a little clearer. I felt him move slightly then he noticed his uhhh… problem. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

Harry jumped back. "D-do you need to use the bathroom first."

"J-just a cold shower. I-I'll be right back." Harry jumped off the bed as discreetly as possible and ran back into my bathroom. Thirty minutes later, Harry came out with just a towel around his waist. "M-my clothes are dirty."

I got up trying not to look at Harry too much as I went to my drawer and closet grabbing a pair of boxers, another pair of pajama pants, and a hoodie. "Here you go," I said throwing the clothes to Harry.

"Boxers?" Harry asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"Comfy!" I yelled back as he closed the door.

"I've noticed that you take a lot of pleasure in comfort," Harry called back.

"Are they the right size?" I called.

"A little big, but I can live!" he replied, "Why are they so big?"

"I got a badonkadonk!"

"A what?" he asked.

"A fat ass!"

"It's not fat," Harry said as he opened the door, "It's shapely."

"Spend a lot of time looking at my butt, Potter?" I asked giving him a wink.

"M-maybe," Harry said. I just noticed the blush that had appeared on Harry's face.

"We should be heading up. It's almost 10."

"Really?" Harry looked down at his wrist. "Cause I have a quarter past a freckle."

"Go," I said pointing at the door with a chuckle.

"I'm going, I'm going," Harry said waving his hand, "Ron should be waking up soon anyway… or getting back from breakfast."

"I'll be up soon," I said patting him on the back as he passed. Harry grabbed my hand and gave it a soft kiss on the back of it.

"I will await your arrival my fair queen!" he said. He went into the living room and called me again. "Sirius left you a note!"

"He did?" I asked coming out of my room. It was on the kitchen counter in purple ink. Apparently couldn't find any other.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Angel and Harry,<em>

_We went back to Grimwald Place after the 6__th__ movie wouldn't work. I don't know what was wrong, but it would just not play. I had to start packing to move in. Seeing as you already had your mind made up, I figured I had no say in the matter. _

_William and Remus are moving in too, just so you know. They don't trust me in your home alone, and they won't let me be in there alone. I'm not going to tell them I'm scared of a 16 year old girl! But I think they want to make sure you aren't angry with them if they don't stop me. _

_We were going to wake you up to see what was wrong with the "DVD" but when Remus went into your room, he came back telling us we had to see this. You and Harry were cuddled together. It was so sweet. We basically had to hold William back from waking you two up. Just so you know, we left some time around 9 at night._

_We love you both, Don't do anything we wouldn't do._

_-Sirius Black_

* * *

><p>"What'd they say?"<p>

"They went to pack, DVD wasn't working, and don't do stupid shit," I replied with a smile pointing at the ladder. "I'm right behind you."

Harry shook his head as he made his way up the ladder, and I followed him. Harry looked around before opening the trunk quickly and helping me out. No one was in the room except for my cat Gavin. The house elves fed him and cleaned out his litter box which I was insanely appreciate.

"Hey guys," I heard Ron say as he walked into the room, "What's up?"

"Nothing much you?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing," Ron said, "Just woke up around midnight last night and didn't see my best friend and this girl who lives here weren't in their beds last night. I just got to wonder where they were."

"We had a very nice night watching movies in my trunk," I said in a very Malfoy like manner, "I need to head to the library. I'll see you two at lunch." I put on some comfortable clothes and shoes and made my way down to the library.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who needed to finish their homework and so on because the place was packed! The only seat that was left was by…ugh… Draco Malfoy. I placed my bag in the chair in front of him and went to find all the books I would need for my homework. I came back with armfuls of books and I sat down to start.

"Hey," Malfoy whispered, "I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you. Professor Snape and my mother gave me quite a talking to."

"You need more than a 'talking to' Malfoy. I was tempted to curse you so you would feel every bit of what I felt," I growled quietly back, "Just leave me alone and maybe next year I'll consider being your friend."

Malfoy just nodded and continued his work. I was about an hour into my work when I was finished with my essay on how to duel in a proper battle from DADA.

Malfoy was looking at me when I took my eyes from my paper. "What?" I asked quietly.

"Are you a Veela?" he asked.

"Maybe," I replied, "What's it to you?"

"I am too. I thought you were a muggleborn."

"Turns out I was wrong. I'm a pureblood who was raised by muggles after my parents died."

"How'd they die?" Malfoy asked.

"Very tactful Malfoy. They were killed by Voldemort, and that's all I'm saying on the matter," I said standing up. I left the library and made my way to the Great Hall. I could feel Malfoy's eyes follow me as I left the library and I marched away.

That night, I sighed as I climbed into my bed in my dorm room and laid my head on my pillow. Why was Malfoy asking all those questions? I couldn't figure it out. I finally felt my eyes get heavy, but as soon as they closed, a piercing male scream rang through the dorm.


	24. Chapter 22

"Harry!" I called as I raced to his bed.

"No! Not Angel!" he cried he had tears streaming down his face as I pulled him into my arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Seamus asked loudly to be heard over Harry's screams.

"Just another bad dream!" I replied, "You'd have them too if you watched a friend die in front of you!" I tried and tried to wake Harry up, but he outright refused.

Finally Ron couldn't take it anymore and cast the water summoning spell at us. Harry woke up, but it took him a couple of moments to remember where he was.

"A-Angel?" he asked me. His voice was shaking as if he had been crying for hours instead of the few minutes he actually was.

"I'm here Harry," I said looking him in the eyes.

"I-I don't know how, but Malfoy got information about you being a Veela. H-he was giving it to Voldemort. He said that Draco was to try and recruit you… or kill you!"

"Why me?" I asked looking up at the ceiling, but I didn't let my petty party last too long, "I'm never going to join Voldemort, Harry," I said, "And I can take care of myself. Just like your mother."

"But my mother couldn't take care of herself!" Harry cried, "She died!"

I sighed and turned to Neville, Seamus, and Dean, "You guys go back to sleep. I'll take care of Harry."

"What about Ron?" Dean asked.

"He's helping me. Sleep," I said, but they didn't move, "Don't make me make you."

They all quickly got to their beds and closed their curtains. I tried to calm Harry down for the next 20 minutes and when I started hearing their individual snores, I nudged my head toward my trunk. Harry and Ron nodded their heads and quietly followed me to my trunk.

I grabbed Gavin before whispering the password to my trunk. I opened it and I moved Harry and Ron inside. I sat them down and sat on the table in front of Harry. I told him the truth. That his mom could have lived, but she loved him way too much to let him die.

"My mother died because of… me?"

"No, your mother died because Voldemort is insane. He's the one who killed her. He had a choice, and he made his. Any amazing mother would do the same thing. I would do the same thing for my children, my family."

"You would?" Ron asked, "I can't see any of my brothers doing that for me."

"Oh but I can," I smiled. Ron had no idea what Fred would do for Percy in the future. I got a sad look on my face when I thought about all the tears I had shed when Ron had cried over Fred's body.

"You okay?" I heard Harry ask.

"I had a little brother," I said, "Taylor, he was another step-brother. I don't see him anymore, but I would put myself in front of a bullet for him. I would do that for Ron."

"What's this got to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"Your mother was amazing. She loved you Harry," I said, "If you were in her position, what would you have done?"

Harry nodded with a soft smile, "I would have done the same thing."

"You didn't kill your mother, Voldemort did."

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He held me for a long time before whispering in my ear, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>It's been a week since the talk with Harry, and I was on the train to London with Harry and Ron on either side of me and Hermione and Ginny across from us.<p>

"Where are you staying for the Holidays?" Hermione asked me.

"That's classified," I said in a very good impression of a Secret Agent, "All you need to know is that I'll be safe, and my Uncle knows where I am. I'll send any information if my location changes."

"You should be an actor," Harry said with a chuckle. He was reading one of my books from my personal library.

"Nah," I said, "I couldn't bear to bare myself in front of a camera." We were about to pull into the station so Hermione, Ginny, and I went to change into our muggle clothes.

"Wow," Ginny said, "You GOT to take me shopping with you some time, Angel."

"You like this?" I asked giving a twirl showing off my sweater like dress, "I'm just wearing it to keep warm."

I had on a thick dress that was like a black sweater on the top and a plaid skirt on the bottom and thick winter leggings and high heeled combat boots. My jacket and my warmer clothes were in the compartment with Harry, Ron, and Gavin.

I smiled as I entered because Harry's jaw dropped as I walked in. "Just wearing it to keep warm?" Ginny asked with a wink.

I gave her a slight push as I took my seat by Harry and took Gavin out of his lap.

"Hey," Harry said, "We were having a conversation."

"Were not," I laughed, "Go change your clothes."

"Meanie," Harry said as he grabbed some clothes out of his bag.

As I looked at the huge grey clothes, I knew that Harry needed a new wardrobe for Christmas. I had to write to Ron and tell him that I needed Harry's sizes.

We pulled into the station just as I had gotten my scarf, gloves, and beanie on. I had my wand on a holster on my wrist, and I felt completely safe knowing that Uncle William will meet me at Gringotts Bank tomorrow.

I was trying to call a cab that would take me to a hotel when Harry came up next to me. "Hey… I-I was wondering… would you like to have some," he shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands in his pockets, "Coffee?"

I smiled at him, "Sure, my appointment at Gringotts isn't until three tomorrow morning. Say noon?"

"S-sure! I'll meet you at the Leaky? Sound like a plan?" His nervous face turned into one of excitement and happiness.

I couldn't help but giggle, "Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow."

"See you then," Harry said as I successfully tailed down a black cab. I gave Harry a shy kiss on the cheek as I climbed into the cab and settled in. I watched as Harry left with the Weaselys and smiled.

"Where to Lovie," the cabbie said.

"The Dorchester please," I said. He drove off, and I couldn't help but be happy that I would be seeing Harry tomorrow.

"Thank you," I said handing the cabbie the money, "Keep the change."

I looked up at the very big hotel after grabbing my bags. I walked in, trying to pretend that I belonged there. I stepped up to the desk and rang the little bell that was there.

"Yes ma'am, how can I help you?" the clerk at the desk asked.

"I believe I have reservations here? My Uncle set it up."

"If you'll just give me your name, I can check."

"Angel Peacock?"

"Ah here you are," he said after a second of typing, "Your uncle has had us set you up." He grabbed a key from under the desk and handed it to me, "We'll have your bags sent to your room ma'am."

"Thank you," I said looking at the key. On its chain it said room 415. "This is on the fifth floor right?" I asked. This would be my first time staying in a hotel with more than two floors in it.

"Yes ma'am, I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you," I said again and making my way to the elevator with a bag boy behind me.

We quickly made it to my room and I tipped the bag boy nicely before closing the door behind him. I took a look around my room and let my jaw drop.

My room was beautiful! It had a white canopy bed with drapes that closed completely, white fluffy chairs, and a huge plasma screen TV. It also had a cute little seat by the window that could be a little hide-away spot if I closed the drapes around it. I looked outside and noticed that it was starting to get dark.

I walked over to the French rotary phone that they had and dialed the number for room-service.

"Dorchester Room-service, how can I help you?"

"Yes, could I please have a medium rare stake with mashed potatoes be sent up here?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am, and what room are you located in?"

"Room 415," I replied.

"It'll be up there in about 30 minutes ma'am, have a nice night."

"You too," I replied. I hung up the phone and sat down in the fluffy white chair. I grabbed a book called The Five People You Meet In Heaven and started to read. Exactly 30 minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked looking through the peephole.

"Room service," the voice replied.

"One second," I said looking through the peep hole. He didn't look like any Deatheater I've ever seen. I opened the door and let the man in.

"Here you go ma'am," he said. He pushed the cart in and just to be sure I looked under the cart. I gasped when I opened it and there was a huge, disgusting rat that was missing a toe.

"What is it ma'am?" the bellhop asked. I pulled the rat out and smirked at it.

"Just my pet rat," I said with a smile, "Must have snuck under there when you came in."

"Yes ma'am," he said, "I'll leave you be." He bowed and exited the room.

"Alright Pettigrew," I growled after the door was closed behind the man, "You're mine now."


	25. Chapter 23

The rat's eyes widened and he tried to squirm away, but my grip on his tail was just too much. "You can try to get away, but I can guaranty that you won't." I waved my hand and two things happened. An anti-apparition ward was set in place around my room and ropes that changed sizes wrapped themselves around Pettigrew.

I waved my hand again and I turned a piece of paper from the hotel stationary into a plastic cage with air holes. I put the rat into the cage and smiled as I picked it up. "You can try to get out, but I wouldn't if you don't like tight fits. Now we are going on a little trip."

I carried the cage out of the hotel and called the Knight Bus. I paid my way onto the bus and sat down on one of the bed. I told Stan that I was heading to the Ministry of Magic.

"What's that in your arms there?" Stan asked.

"Can't tell you Stan," I said, "You'll find out soon enough."

When we finally made it to the Ministry, Pettigrew was getting scared.

"How can I help you ma'am?" the security guard at the front asked.

"Could you please tell Emilia Bones that someone needs to talk to her now?"

"I will ask ma'am," he said. He sent a quick patronus to Ms. Bones who quickly replied.

"You can go on up ma'am," he said, "Do you need any help getting there?"

"Some help would be very nice, thank you," I said. I tightened my grip on the cage because Pettigrew was getting desperate to get out. He hit the plastic so hard that he knocked himself unconscious.

"Here we are ma'am," the guard said.

"Thank you so much," I replied with a charming smile. I have noticed that ever since I came into my inheritance, men were extra kind.

I knocked on the door and heard a voice say, "Come in."

I looked over at Emilia Bones and smiled. "Thank God I was able to get to you before you left for the night Ms. Bones! A man who I presumed dead showed up in my hotel room tonight!"

"Really my dear?" she asked, "Who, may I ask, was it?"

"Peter Pettigrew ma'am. You see, I am a friend of Harry Potter's and he told me that a friend of his father's was an unregistered animagus. Peter Pettigrew's was a rat. I have read that the only thing they could find of Pettigrew was his finger." I held up the still unconscious rat and placed him, ropes and all on the chair. I waved my hand and the rat turned back into a man.

"Merlin's Beard!" Madam Bones exclaimed, "But Black killed him!"

"Are you sure about that? Because Harry also told me that they changed secret keepers. Peter here, was the one who gave Voldemort the Potter's location," I rolled up Pettigrew's left sleeve and showed the Dark Mark that marked his skin.

"Sirius is innocent?" Madam Bones asked.

"That is what I believe," I replied with tears in my eyes, "When I saw Pettigrew in my room, I was so scared!"

"Don't you worry my dear," Madam Bones said, "We will wake him and question him under veritserum."

"Thank you Madam Bones!" I let a sob out, "Thank you so much!"

She revived Pettigrew and placed the potion on his tongue. He spilled everything. Sirius Black was free!

"Could you please keep my name out of the paper Madam Bones?" I asked as the lady walked me back out of the ministry.

"Of course Dear, but why?" she asked, "You just apprehended a murder and a Death Eater, and you saved a innocent man."

"I don't want my life to go any differently," I said. I walked away with a smile to the guard as I passed him. The only thought that went through my head was that 'Harry is going to be happy.'

The next morning in the Daily Profit, the headline read, "Sirius Black Free! Real Traitor Caught!"

* * *

><p><em>Late last night, a young lady found a rat under her dining cart. The rat was old, nasty, and missing a toe! The girl being a friend of Harry Potter's took the rat to the Ministry of Magic, knowing something was up.<em>

_Turns out that the Rat was Peter Pettigrew, an old friend of the Potters and was thought to have died many years ago. As it turns out, Peter Pettigrew was actually a Death Eater! He was the one to give away the Potters' position to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and framed Sirius Black for the Murders of himself and 12 muggles._

_Pettigrew has been thrown in Askaban and Sirius Black can come out of hiding now. _

_The Ministry sincerely apologizes to Lord Black and would like to make amends for the trouble he has been through._

_More about the Potters and what happened to them on pg. 23_

* * *

><p>I frowned. They basically told the world who I was! It would either be me, Ginny, or Hermione, two out of the three were staying at the Burrow! I sighed. It was now 10 o'clock in the morning and I needed to start getting dressed for my date with Harry.<p>

I put on a pair of panty hose and a light blue swing dress that made me feel comfortable. I put on a pair of fake diamond earrings and a bracelet that I found in my parents' vault. I then put on some sparkly heels and a white fedora. My eyes were surrounded by blue glitter eyeliner and brown mascara. I put on my white minx coat and made my way out of the hotel with a clear umbrella.

I called a cab to take me to a store closest to the Leakey Cauldron. I smiled as I walked in and Harry was stumbling out of the fireplace. I couldn't help the giggle that came to my lips as he tried to wipe off the soot as soon as he saw me.

Harry was wearing a button down shirt and a nice pair of slacks. His hair was even slightly tamed. Harry's glasses-less eyes smiled as he got what he thought was the last of the soot, but there was still a small trace on the bridge of his nose. I took a handkerchief out of my clutch purse and licked it before wiping away the soot.

"T-thanks," Harry said, "Shall we be going?" He held out his arm to me and I took it with a smile.

"We shall," I said.

"I found this really nice place just down the street when I spent a few weeks over here in third year," Harry said, "But I'm sure you already knew that."

"Actually, that's something I didn't know," I replied with a smile. He took me to a… Tomtom Coffee House. I've never even heard of this place, but by the number of people going in and out of it, I could tell it was fairly popular place. Harry led me into the place and a waitress sat us down at a almost secluded part of the café.

I ordered a vanilla coffee with a little cream on the top, sprinkled in cinnamon, while Harry just ordered a plain black coffee. We both ordered a blueberry muffin to go with our drinks.

We talked and talked for about two hours when I heard my watch go off. "Shoot," I said, "Harry, I've got to go. I've got an appointment at Gringotts."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Fred and George can only stall Molly for so long." Harry stood up and we walked back to the Leakey Cauldron together.

"I had fun today Harry," I said with a shy smile and a blush as we stopped in front of Tom's fireplace, "We should do it again."

"We will," Harry said, "Next Hogsmeade Weekend? I mean, we'll see each other on Christmas and New Years."

"I would love to Harry," I said. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before starting to walk away.

"Hey, Angel?" I heard Harry call, "Thanks."

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry," I said as I walked through the barrier that lead to Diagon Alley. The last thing I heard before I was engulfed by the hustle and bustle of the Alley was Harry's soft chuckle.


	26. Chapter 24

I smiled as I walked up the stairs to Gringotts Bank. I needed to speak to the Goblin that oversaw my family's vaults and estates.

"Uncle William!" I called out to my uncle who was across the way, standing next to a mean looking goblin.

"Over here Angel!" I could barely hear him call back, even with my veela hearing. The only reason I knew where he was, was because he was jumping up and down waving his arms in a very Sirius type manner.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to him. I hugged him around the middle, "I've been a little busy."

"Oh I know," Uncle William said, "I read the paper."

"Does everyone know?" I cried.

"We sure do!" I heard Sirius's voice yell as I was wrapped in strong arms, "Thank you! Now I can take Harry away from those Muggles!"

"Sirius!" I cried as he started to spin me around, "Put me down!" When Siri finally put me down I kneeled down to look the goblin in the eyes, "I'm sorry sir, they tend to get a little excited."

"I do not blame you madam Gaunt," the goblin said giving Sirius a look as Remus came up beside him, "Shall we go to my office?"

"May I know your name first sir?" I politely asked.

"My name is Hobbeknocker," he said with a grimace. I had to hold myself back from laughing at his name, but by some miraculous means, I did.

"I would love to, sir," I said with a kind smile. He led us to an office just off the side of the main room. The office was fairly big and was made to look like the rest of the bank.

"As you may or may not know, when Merope Gaunt married Thomas Riddle, she was disowned by her father. Your Paternal great-grandfather. When she was disowned, Morfin Gaunt died shortly after. With no one else he gave everything to his illegitimate son. Your grandfather who then passed it down to his son, your father."

I sighed. I still have not taken my birth name, even after months of knowing the truth. I guess I just never felt safe or secure changing my name.

"Here is a statement of everything you now currently own. Let me just say now that you are now the richest witch in the world." Hobbeknocker handed me a LONG scroll and I started to read it.

Slytherin Vaults (Father's side)

5,046,754,340 Gallons

14,478,951,600 Sickles

774,922,656,271 Knuts

150 Potion Books

106 Spell Books

200 Dark Magic Books

Slytherin Engagement Rings

Protection Talismans

Lady Slytherin's Jewels

Slytherin's Sword and Shield

Slytherin's Jounals

Slytherin's Wand

Portrait of Salazar Slytherin

Slytherin Estates

Slytherin Castle

Dark Moon Manor

¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ravenclaw Vaults (Mother's side)

10,188,512,602 Gallons

65,200,035,375 Sickles

110,794,685,200 Knuts

1,000 Spell Books

450 Potion Books

150 Astronomy Books

315 Herbology Books

75 History of Magic Books

First Edition of "Hogwarts A History"

46 Transfiguration Books

15 Divination Books

94 Books on Ancient Runes

67 Magical Creature Books

74 Alchemy Books

89 Arithmancy Books

Ravenclaw Family Jewels

Rowena Ravenclaw's Journals

Rowena Ravenclaw's Bow

Rowena Ravenclaw's enchanted Bow

Rowena Ravenclaw's Enchanted Arrows and Quiver

Portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw

Rowena Ravenclaw's Wardrobe

Ravenclaw Estates

Ravenclaw Castle

Eagle's Nest Manor

¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Prince Vaults (Father's Side)

123,987,465 Gallons

459,825,734 Sickles

1,349,761,579 Knuts

100 Potion Books

100 Herbology Books

100 Dark Arts Books

Prince Family Jewels

Prince Family Journals

Prince Estates

Witch's Moon Manor

Fantasy Manor

Smyth Vaults (Mother's side)

798,645,321,349 Gallons

9,871,535,545,154 Sickles

45,415,484,545,544 Knuts

Elizabeth Smyth's Journals

100 Charms Books

200 Potion Books

10 Books on Veelas

Elizabeth and Andrew Gaunt's engagement and wedding bands

Andrew Gaunt's Collection of Brooms

Elizabeth Gaunt's Collection of Rare Potion Ingredients

Smyth Family Jewels

Elizabeth Gaunt's Wand

Andrew Gaunt's Wand

Smyth Family Wardrobes

Smyth Estates

Angel's Den Manor

Smyth Main Manor

Miscellaneous

456 House Elves

10 Horses that were taken care of by the house elves

Furniture

Kitchen Utensils

"Holy Mother of God!" I yelled as I looked at the long scroll, "How is this possible?"

"Well, your ancestors have made some very good investments over the years that are still carrying on today," Hobbeknocker said, "Muggle and Wizard a like. That money accumulated over the years and with interest has added to your already vast fortune.

"I also have your parents' and god-mother's wills if you wish to read them."

"Would that be alright?" I asked. I was shocked by the money I had just received and that wasn't counting the one the Fates have given me.

Hobbeknocker pulled out two more scrolls and passed them to me. I broke the wax seal on the scroll and rolled it open. This one was my mother's last will and testament.

_I, Elizabeth Belladonna Gaunt, of sound body and mind declare that this is my last will and testament._

_To my beautiful daughter, Angel Lilian Gaunt, I leave my entire fortune, estate, and _

_Severus Snape, my dear friend, you will receive 100,000 Gallons and the right to be my daughter's legal Guardian should Remus Lupin or Lily Potter not be able to take her._

_To my husband, Andrew Gaunt, should he out live me, I leave everything until he feels it right to pass everything down to Angel, my daughter._

_To my best friend, Lilian Marie Potter nee Evans, I leave 200,000 Gallons. If she is unable to accept them due to death or other circumstances, they are to be put directly into her vault and/or given to Harrison James Potter, her son. Lily Potter, unless she is unable, will be given Guardianship of Angel Lilian Gaunt. She has always been an independent woman who was very confident in herself. With any hope my daughter will gain some of it from her._

_To Remus Lupin, I leave you my prized broom, and my daughter should Lily not be able to take her. Even though I am not a fan of my husband's friends, Remus was always the most responsible and level headed. He would make sure my daughter would have the same._

_To my twin brother, William Jonathan Smyth, I leave one of my many vaults to be given to him at the opening of this will._

_This was the last will and testament of Elizabeth Belladonna Gaunt._

I sighed. "My mom left me to Lily then you," I said to Remus. I then turned to Hobbeknocker, "Seeing as I got my inheritance, does that mean I can't live on my own anymore?"

"No Madam Gaunt," Hobbeknocker said, "seeing as you have reached your inheritance, you have been emancipated."

I couldn't help but think, 'Thank God.' I picked up my father's will and sighed. I broke the wax seal on it and unrolled it.

_I, Andrew Charles Gaunt, of sound body and mind hereby declare that this is my last will and testament._

_To my loving wife, Andrew Gaunt, should she out live me, I leave everything until she feels that Angel can be trusted with so much._

_To my beautiful daughter, I leave you everything. A home to call your own, Angel's Den, our family home. It is the most protected home in the Wizarding World. Almost as protected as Hogwarts. Also I give her my guitar and Amp. _

_To James and Lily Potter, you will be given my daughter should anything happen to us. This may be the only point of which my wife and I agree on. She loves Lily and Harry, and I trust James with her life. They also get 200,000 Gallons from my wife and me, and a monthly salary of 1,000 Gallons until she comes of age._

_If they cannot take her, she is to go to Remus Lupin, and a monthly salary of 1,000 Gallons until she comes of age._

_To Sirius Black, I give 200,000 Gallons to be added to his vault after this will is read._

_This was the Will and Testament of Andrew Gaunt._

I looked down at the paper in my hands and sighed. The only thing different from Mother's was that he had left me a guitar.

I smiled. A guitar. Maybe I could finally learn how to play it.

"Would you like to move into any of the estates Madam Gaunt?" Hobbeknocker asked with a weird smile.

"Yes," I said, "I would like to live at Angel's Den. I would also like it if Bill Weasely could do all the warding around it. I don't trust anyone else to do it."

"That will not be a problem," the Goblin said, "Now if you will just wait for a second, I will go grab some paperwork and your Ladyship rings."

"Yes sir," I said smiling at him. We sat and waited on him to come back. He came back about ten minutes later with four boxes, and a pile of paperwork.

"These are all your rings. If you want, we can combine them into one ring now-"

"Please!" I interrupted, "I don't want to worry about losing one."

The goblin waved his hands over the four rings after I got a good look at them. The Slytherin Ring had a silver band with a dark green emerald in the center with the Slytherin Crest in the center of the gem.

The Ravenclaw ring had another silver band, but it had a dark Sapphire as its gem and the Ravenclaw crest in the center.

The Prince Family ring had a silver band with an onyx stone in the center and a bubbling cauldron as it's crest.

Now the Smyth ring had a silver band with an amethyst as its stone. The crest was really cool! It was of a dragon rearing back and breathing fire.

When the spell was done, the silver bands had all the other house crests while the amethyst had the Smyth crest in the center of it. It looked similar to a man's heritage ring and the stone looked like it would take up most of the room on my finger.

"Now let's just size it," the goblin said as he took my hand and slid the ring onto my left ring finger. I felt pretty uncomfortable with the way that he was looking at my ring finger as if he, himself wanted to put a different kind of ring on it.

He shrank my new ring to the fit my finger perfectly so that it would never fall off and it wasn't too tight.

"Now if you will just sign these papers…" Hobbeknocker said handing me like seven different contracts and a quill. I read them all, but I stopped when I saw something odd.

"A marriage contract?" I asked holding up the piece of paper, "To Draco Malfoy?"

"What!" Uncle William yelled, snatching the contract from my hands and read it himself, "Why in the ever living Hell would you pair her with Draco Malfoy! She's got her own mate coming!"

"Yes, I am aware, but if you read the contract carefully, she has until her 21st birthday to find and mate with her mate. If she does not she will marry Draco Malfoy. Just like Lucius Malfoy did with Narcissa Malfoy."

"What if she finds her mate after her 21st birthday?"

"Then she is entitled to a divorce to marry her mate," Hobbeknocker said.

"But I hate Malfoy! I'm not marrying him and that's final!" I yelled. I was pissed as all hell.

"I'm sorry Ms. Peacock, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. Seeing as you and Mr. Malfoy are of the same species, he would make an excellent father to any children you and he bare."

"I'm sorry what?" Remus asked.

"In the contract, it says that if I marry Draco, or find my mate, either way I'll have to bare a child within a year of marriage," I grumbled

"That's bullshit!" Uncle William yelled, "What if she wants a career? What if she doesn't want children straight after getting married? What if she wants to travel with her mate, without carrying a child?"

"I'm sorry, but that's out of the question. She must either find her mate or marry Mr. Malfoy, and bare a child after the fact."

After another hour of pointless arguing, we finally made our way out of the bank and back to my hotel.

"Well," Remus said, "Let's get you packed up and moved into your new house!"

I knew he was trying to lighten the mood so I gave a hopefully convincing smile. "Yeah," I said, "let's go."


End file.
